Janji Kita
by rifuki
Summary: Last chapter - epilog. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto dan Naruko setelah 7 tahun pernikahan mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing?  Cari tahu di chapter ini. Fic terakhir dari rangkaian trilogy NaruNaru. NarutoXHinata, SasukeXNaruko, Namikaze Family-centric
1. Gomen, Naruko

**A/N: **Halo, saya datang lagi dengan fic NaruNaru. Ini sekuel dari** Ayo Pulang, Onee-san **dan** Satu Jiwa, Satu Badan**. Meskipun sebenernya tanpa membaca dua fic sebelumnya juga ga masalah. Dengan begini trilogy NaruNaru udah beres. Ok, selamat membaca ;)

**Janji Kita**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto dan Naruko pernah berjanji untuk melangsungkan pernikahan mereka bersama-sama. Namun ternyata sesuatu terjadi dan Naruto tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepada Naruko. Akankah impian mereka untuk menikah bersama bisa tercapai?

**Warning:** AU. OOC. NON INCEST, hanya menceritakan kasih sayang diantara saudara kembar, tidak lebih dan jangan berharap lebih. Mungkin juga ada typo. Naruto POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

– **Gomen, Naruko – **

**Konoha - Jepang, 5 Agustus 2012**

"Deidara Namikaze, apa kau bersedia menerima Konan sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Bersedia."

"Konan, apa kau bersedia menerima Deidara Namikaze sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Bersedia."

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri."

.

.

.

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok," kata Naruko yang saat itu berada disampingku.

Aku dan Naruko sedang berada di acara pernikahan Deidara dan Konan. Tak disangka ternyata Deidara menikahi Konan, wanita asal Jepang. Mungkin saking seringnya Deidara bolak-balik Inggris-Jepang sehingga mendapatkan jodoh orang Jepang. Karena itu juga pernikahan mereka diadakan di Jepang.

"Iya, mereka cocok," kataku sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Suatu saat..." Naruko menggantungkan ucapannya kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia mendongak, melihat langit biru yang cerah. "Aku juga ingin punya suami yang tampan, baik dan menerimaku apa adanya."

"Itu sih aku," godaku sambil beranjak menuju meja makan, aku sudah lapar. Dan hidangan di acara pernikahan ini sangat cocok untuk memanjakan perutku.

"Baka! Tentu saja tidak mungkin!" Naruko mengikutiku menuju meja makan. "Seandainya kamu bukan Otoutoku, aku juga ingin menikahimu."

"He? Tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis cerewet sepertimu," candaku, disela-sela kegiatanku mengambil makanan.

"Ugh, menyebalkaannn!" Naruko mencubit tanganku. Cubitannya lumayan sakit, untung saja makananku tidak sampai tumpah.

"Ow ow, sakit. Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar."

* * *

><p>"Lihat mereka. Pasti mereka sangat senang ya sekarang."<p>

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Naruko. Ia melihat Deidara dan Konan yang sedang bersalaman dengan para tamu.

"Tentu saja," kata Tou-san yang saat itu sedang bergabung makan bersama kami. "Selain itu pernikahan adalah acara yang sangat sakral."

"Dan usahakan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup," tambah Kaa-san yang berada di pinggir Tou-san. Tou-san menggenggam tangan Kaa-san menenangkan, ia tahu kalau istrinya teringat pernikahan mereka yang sempat bermasalah.

"Sakral dan sekali seumur hidup..." Naruko mengulang perkataan Tou-san dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Naruto-kun," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Mau berjanji sesuatu?"

Aku memutar bola mata shapireku, memandang Naruko yang sedang memandangku serius.

"Janji apa dulu?" tanyaku sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kita menikah bersama."

Aku kaget, begitu juga Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Menikah bersama? Boleh saja sih. Padahal sebagai seorang adik, aku menghormatinya dan berpikir untuk membiarkan Naruko menikah duluan. Biar bagaimanapun setelah Karin-Neesan meninggal, Naruko jadi anak tertua. Walaupun ia hanya 10 menit lebih tua dariku. Tapi sebelum kami merespon, Naruko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita 'kan kembar, sepertinya double wedding menarik juga. Bukannya pernikahan itu sakral dan hanya sekali seumur hidup? Karena itu, aku ingin pernikahan kita spesial."

"He? Aku sih mau-mau saja. Aku 'kan sudah punya Hinata-chan. Nah, kamu dengan siapa? Pacar saja belum punya."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kemudian memukul pundakku.

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang sekarang! Berhentilah tertawa. Aku serius. Apa kamu mau berjanji?"

Aku berpikir tidak ada salahnya juga untuk melaksanakan pernikahan berdua.

"Baiklah," kataku mantap.

Naruko tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang mirip sekali dengan senyumanku. "Kita akan menikah bersama dengan pasangan kita masing-masing."

Aku membalas senyumannya. Semoga benar kata Naruko, pernikahan kita nanti akan menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 3 September 2012<strong>

Seperti yang kalian tahu, setelah lulus dari Konoha High School, aku meneruskan kuliah di Konoha University. Begitu juga Naruko dan Hinata. Hinata masuk jurusan Akuntansi. Naruko memilih jurusan Fashion Desain sedangkan aku memilih jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual bersama Sai, masih satu fakultas dengan Naruko. Perkuliahan dimulai hari ini. Dan tahukah kalian? Rupanya Shion dan Yakumo yang juga kuliah di Konoha University ternyata mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku!

Jujur saja waktu bertemu mereka di kelas aku masih merasa kesal atas apa yang mereka perbuat waktu di Konoha High School. Bayangkan saja, hubunganku dengan Naruko hampir hancur gara-gara mereka. Bahkan sampai membuat Naruko kabur ke Inggris. Meskipun mereka sudah kuberi pelajaran dan mereka juga sudah meminta maaf, rasa kesal masih saja ada di benakku.

Hingga suatu hari seorang dosen 'iseng' membagi kelompok dan membuatku, Sai, Shion dan Yakumo sekelompok. Sehingga memaksa kami sering bekerja kelompok. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai bisa menerima Shion dan Yakumo. Ternyata mereka tidak sejahat yang kukira. Mereka masih punya sisi baik pada diri mereka. Dan yang paling utama, mereka pintar. Seringkali saat aku dan Sai kesulitan saat menghadapi materi kuliah, mereka membantu kami dengan senang hati. Apalagi aku, aku sadari aku paling bodoh di antara mereka bertiga. Akhirnya mereka bertigalah yang selalu menemaniku melewati penderitaan jadi anak desain selama 1 semester ini.

Saat semester 1 berakhir, aku sudah bisa sepenuhnya melupakan permusuhan di antara kami. Saat itu Hinata menyarankan untuk membawa Shion dan Yakumo ke rumah. Siapa tahu Naruko juga sudah bisa memaafkan dan baikan dengan mereka. Aku langsung menyetujuinya.

"Apa kau yakin Naruko tidak akan mengusirku?" tanya Shion saat aku dan Hinata menariknya ke rumahku. Yakumo mengikuti di belakang. Sekarang kami sudah berada tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahku.

"Tidak. Dia bukan orang yang pendendam," kataku meyakinkan.

"Semoga kau benar," balasnya.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan meneriakan 'Tadaima'. Naruko yang saat itu sedang nonton TV berlari menyambutku.

"Okaeri."

"Naruko. Aku membawa temanku," kataku dan mempersilahkan Shion dan Yakumo masuk.

"H-hai Naruko," sapa Shion.

"Hai." Yakumo ikut menyapa.

Naruko terpaku melihat siapa yang kubawa. Sejujurnya aku jadi takut kalau Naruko mengusir Shion dan Yakumo.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau masih marah pada kami," ucap Shion menunduk.

"Kami minta maaf atas perbuatan kami waktu itu." kata Yakumo "Kami-"

Kata-kata Yakumo terhenti saat Naruko memeluknya dan Shion.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" gumam Naruko pelan. "Sudahlah, itu 'kan masa lalu. Aku sudah melupakan itu."

Aku dan Hinata tersenyum. Ya, itulah Nee-sanku Naruko, ia bukan tipe orang yang pendendam.

"Naruko... Arigato. Apa sekarang kita teman?" tanya Shion.

"Dari dulu kalian memang temanku," jawab Naruko.

Shion semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada Naruko, begitu juga Yakumo.

"Idemu memang bagus Hinata-chan." Aku menarik tangan Hinata untuk memasuki rumah. Membiarkan ketiga gadis yang masih berpelukan itu meluapkan rasa senang dan lega mereka. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengikutiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 3 Juli 2014<strong>

"Ah yang benar?"

"Serius?"

Aku menutup telingaku dengan guling saat suara-suara berisik yang bersumber dari kamar Naruko mengganggu tidur siangku.

"Iya!"

"Selamat yaaa.."

"Aku tunggu traktirannya."

Ugh, aku tidak tahan lagi dan segera bangun dan menuju sumber keributan yang menggangguku untuk meminta ketenangan. Dengan kasar aku mengetuk pintu kamar Naruko. Sesaat kemudian sang pemilik membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

"Apa sih ribut-ribut?" bentakku kesal. Naruko tidak menjawab tapi malah tersenyum lebar. Tak lama kemudian segerombolan gadis keluar dari kamarnya. Kulihat ada Sakura, Ino, Shion, Yakumo, dan Hinata.

"Sudah ya aku pulang dulu," kata Sakura.

"Aku juga. Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku." Kali ini Ino.

"Aku juga pulang." Disusul Shion yang diikuti Yakumo.

"Aku pulang Naruko-chan," kata seorang gadis yang suaranya sangat familiar bagiku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata, pacarku.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Kenapa pulang?" tanyaku kecewa.

"Aku 'kan sudah dari pagi disini. Besok aku kesini lagi."

"He-hei." Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi Naruko menahan leherku.

"Sudah-sudah, lupakan dulu Hinata-chanmu, aku mau cerita sesuatu." Naruko menarikku dengan paksa ke kamarku. Kemudian dengan seenaknya dia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasurku. Melebarkan tangan dan kakinya, tidak menyediakan sedikitpun ruang kosong di sana. Terpaksa aku duduk di kursi meja belajarku. Aku memutar kursi dan menghadap ke arah Naruko.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku cuek.

"Naruto-kuuuunnn. Aku senang sekali hari ini," kata Naruko sambil berguling-guling di kasur dan memeluk gulingku. Astaga, perilakunya mirip sekali gadis SMA. Sadar tidak sih dia sudah kuliah tingkat 2? 

"Iya senang kenapa? Aku tidak bisa tahu kalau kamu hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas begitu," kataku masih saja cuek. Naruko bangun dan duduk di tepi kasurku, tangannya menepuk tempat disisinya, memberi isyarat padaku untuk duduk disampingnya. Begitu aku duduk disana, ia langsung memeluk leherku tanpa mempedulikan aku yang hampir kehabisan nafas gara-gara perilakunya.

"He-hei lepaskan dulu aku tidak... bisa be-bernafas," kataku susah payah melepas pelukannya.

"Gomen. Soalnya aku senang sekali."

"Senang sih senang, tapi aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas!"

"Gomen, gomen. Sekarang, coba tebak, apa yang membuatku senang?"

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu," kataku malas.

"Tebak dong."

Sejujurnya aku sedang malas main tebak-tebakan. Jadi aku menjawabnya dengan asal.

"Ojii-san mentraktirmu ramen?"

"Bukan."

"Dapat baju baru setelah shopping dengan Hinata dan yang lain?" Naruko menggeleng.

"Dapat uang dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" Menggeleng lagi.

"Temari-Neesan dan Gaara mau kesini?"

"Bukaaaan."

"Sudahlah ceritakan saja, aku malas menebak lagi!" teriakku frustasi.

"Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik." Naruko memegang kedua pundakku, mengarahkanku agar aku memperhatikannya baik-baik. Kulihat pipinya merona merah saat ia bersiap-siap bicara. Aku menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku dan Sasuke... sudah jadian," katanya dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah.

"APA?" Aku terlonjak dan berdiri. Naruko dan Sasuke? Pacaran? Nee-san dan sahabatku? Mereka pacaran? Rasanya aku seperti salah dengar, rasanya seperti ditipu oleh telingaku sendiri. Ayolah, Naruko dan Sasuke hobi sekali bertengkar, bagaimana bisa mereka pacaran?

"Um, tadi siang dia menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Namun kalimat Naruko selanjutnya meyakinkanku kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Kemudian aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Sasuke itu sahabatku, aku tahu betul bagaimana sifatnya. Walaupun terlihat cuek, tapi dia sangat perhatian. Aku yakin Sasuke orang yang cocok untuk jadi pacar Nee-san.

Walaupun disisi lain aku merasa sedikit kehilangan. Mungkin aku dengan Naruko tidak akan pergi berdua sesering dulu karena sekarang ia sudah punya Sasuke yang siap menemaninya. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap senang untuk Nee-sanku. Aku mengambil sisi positifnya, mulai sekarang Naruko tidak akan menggangguku saat aku kencan atau pergi berdua bersama Hinata.

"Selamat ya," ucapku tulus sambil tetap memasang senyumanku. Aku mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

Aku merasakan Naruko mengangguk dalam pelukanku dan bilang "Arigato, Otouto."

Setelah melepas pelukan, kami berbaring di kasurku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Naruto-kun..." kata Naruko. "Dengan begini, aku semakin dekat dengan impian kita untuk menikah bersama. Sekarang aku sudah punya pacar, yaitu Sasuke."

"Hmpft." Aku menahan tawaku. "Kamu ini... nikmati saja dulu masa mudamu. Urusan menikah itu masih lama."

Dan setelah itu kamarku diwarnai dengan gelak tawa kami berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 10 September 2016<strong>

Hari ini adalah hari Wisuda Konoha University angkatanku. Acara penyerahan piagam sudah selesai. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di kursi taman kampusku. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Sakura dan Shikamaru. Naruko sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman jurusannya, begitu juga Hinata.

"Hei Naruto." Kulihat Sai, Shion dan Yakumo berjalan ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Lihat transkrip nilaimu," kata Shion.

"Wow. Bagus untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto," kata Sai. Karena ia tahu betul seberapa bodoh aku ketika masih di Konoha High School.

"Pantas saja kau termasuk ke 10 orang penerima beasiswa untuk jurusan DKV," tambah Yakumo.

Yup, aku dapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan S2 di universitas manapun yang kumau, begitu juga dengan ketiga sahabatku. Dan tentu saja nilai mereka lebih bagus dariku. Sai berada di urutan ke-1, Yakumo ke-2, Shion ke-6, dan aku ke-9. Tapi aku tetap bersyukur. Malah awalnya aku tidak percaya, mengingat betapa bodohnya aku ketika masih di Konoha High School. Mungkin ini karena subject di kuliah lebih terfokus ke desain yang merupakan hobiku jadi aku bisa mendapat nilai bagus.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka hasilnya akan begini. Ini berkat kalian juga yang selalu membantuku selama kita kuliah," ujarku sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah mereka. Mereka membalas senyumanku.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Shion.

"Aku akan bekerja di perusahaan ayahku di London. Kalian?"

"Aku akan meneruskan kuliah S2, katanya Master of Fine Arts di Oxford lumayan bagus. Aku juga sudah kangen pada orang tuaku di Sheffield. Jika aku kuliah di Oxford, aku bisa sering menemui mereka."

"Aku akan ikut dengan Shion," kata Yakumo.

"Aku juga. Karena Yakumo ikut Shion, aku juga ikut." Sai berkata cuek. Mengikuti Yakumo? Ah, sepertinya dugaanku benar. Melihat kedekatan Sai-Yakumo akhir-akhir ini, kelihatannya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka. Sesama pelukis terhebat di Konoha membuat mereka sangat cocok untuk bersama.

"Ah kalian berdua ini tidak punya pendirian. Hanya ikut-ikutan Shion saja."

Kami semua tertawa.

"Apa kau yakin akan langsung kerja Nar?" tanya Sai masih belum yakin. "Sayang juga beasiswamu kalau tidak dipakai."

"Ya. Biar nanti aku bicara ke pihak kampus agar memberikan beasiswa milikku kepada mahasiswa yang berhak. Mungkin saja bisa diberikan kepada mahasiswa di urutan ke-11 di jurusan kita."

"Hmm. Kami hargai keputusanmu."

* * *

><p>Sepulang dari kampus dan mampir di studio foto bersama keluargaku, aku sampai di rumah sore hari. Setelah mandi dan beristirahat sejenak, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Kubuka lemari es di dapur dan mengambil sekaleng minuman bersoda. Setelah itu aku bersantai di balkon lantai 2.<p>

Jika aku duduk disini, aku jadi ingat Karin-Neesan. Dulu aku sering duduk disini bersamanya. Kalau dihitung, hari ini adalah tepat 6 tahun Karin-Neesan meninggalkan keluarga kami. Sekarang kami sudah ikhlas melepasnya. Aku tersenyum memandang langit.

"Karin-Neesan, aku sudah lulus kuliah," ujarku pelan sambil tetap tersenyum.

Saking asiknya bersantai disana, aku tidak sadar saat Naruko datang dan menepuk pundakku. Aku menggeser dudukku agar Naruko bisa duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak terasa 4 tahun sudah berlalu dan kita sudah lulus kuliah. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana susahnya usahaku untuk memasukkanmu ke Konoha University," kata Naruko. Ia terlihat cantik sekali saat matahari sore menyinari wajahnya.

", aku juga ingat. Waktu itu kamu memalsukan lembar ujianku."

Aku sadar Naruko sama sekali tidak tertawa bersamaku, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Na-Naruko?" tanyaku ragu.

"Jadi... kamu akan meneruskan perusahaan Tou-san di Inggris?" tanya Naruko, suaranya bergetar.

"Ya. Memang itu tujuanku dan Tou-san dari awal 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi tidak mau kamu ke Inggris. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah." Aku memandang wajahnya, mata shapirenya berkaca-kaca.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Sudah 6 tahun aku dan Naruko bersama. Sudah banyak cobaan yang kami hadapi. Banyak cobaan yang berusaha menguji kekuatan tali persaudaraan kami. Dan selama itu pula kami bisa bertahan dan menjaga agar hubungan kakak-adik kami tetap terjaga dengan baik. Tapi sekarang kami harus berpisah. Memang berat, tapi ini harus dijalani. Aku tidak bisa terus bergantung kepada Naruko, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Aku memeluk Naruko dari samping dan menarik kepalanya agar bersandar di pundakku. Kuharap ini bisa menenangkannya.

"Aku juga sebenarnya berat harus meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan Kaa-san dan juga Tou-san disini. Tapi kamu tahu 'kan kita tidak bisa terus-menerus bersama? Cepat atau lambat kita harus menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing, memilih jalan hidup kita sendiri-sendiri." Naruko mengangguk. "Kalau kamu bagaimana? Apa rencanamu? Kudengar Kaa-san sedang membuat butik baru di Tokyo. Apa kamu akan membantunya?"

Naruko menegakkan badannya dan berusaha tersenyum. Aku melihat sisa air mata di pipinya. Kuhapus air mata yang masih tersisa disana dengan jariku.

"Iya, aku akan membantu Kaa-san," ujar Naruko. "Malah katanya butik itu untukku."

"Oh ya? Bagus dong."

"Hn." Naruko tersenyum. "Nanti kamu harus sering pulang ke Jepang ya."

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti sering pulang, Hinata-chanku 'kan ada di Jepang. Aku pasti menepati janji kita."

Naruko kembali tersenyum mengetahui aku masih mengingat janji kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 12 September 2016<strong>

"Lihat ini."

Naruko menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya saat makan malam.

"Whoaaaa... Dari Sasuke?" tanyaku antusias. Tou-san dan Kaa-san tak kalah antusias.

"Ya. Um.. Katanya anggap saja ini sebagai cincin pertunangan."

"Selamat ya sayang," kata Kaa-san sambil mencium pipi Naruko. "Kenapa tidak langsung saja menikah?"

Pertanyaan Kaa-san sukses membuat pipi Naruko memerah.

"Ah, i-itu... Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang seenaknya menggunakan kekayaan orang tua. Setelah ia diangkat jadi Direktur Utama Uchiha Corp. seminggu lalu, ia bilang ingin mengumpulkan dulu uang hasil kerja kerasnya. Setelah itu baru ia, a-akan melamarku."

"Wah, pemuda yang bertanggung jawab," puji Tou-san.

"Be-begitulah. Katanya 1 atau 2 tahun lagi dia akan melamarku. Selain itu aku 'kan ingin menikah bersama Naruto," kata Naruko sambil melirikku. Ah sial, sekarang semua pandangan tertuju padaku.

"Oh benar juga. Kapan giliranmu Naruto? Kau dan Hinata sudah lama pacaran. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengangkatmu jadi Direktur Utama Namikaze Corp di Inggris. Bisa dibilang kau sudah lebih dari mapan. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Minimal ajaklah bertunangan terlebih dahulu. Agar kalian terikat," kata Tou-san panjang lebar.

"Ya. Dengan begitu saat kau ke Inggris, kau tidak khawatir meninggalkan Hinata-chan di Jepang," timpal Kaa-san.

"Benar juga," ujarku mengiyakan. Aku menunjukkan cengiran khasku. "Baiklah, aku akan lakukan secepatnya."

"Yaayyy." Naruko bersorak dan menghambur memelukku setelah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 15 September 2016<strong>

Malam itu aku sedang berada di tempat makan favoritku dan Hinata. Ini hari jadi kami yang ke-7. Dan di momen yang spesial ini aku ingin mengajaknya untuk bertunangan, seperti saran Tou-san.

Aku sudah menunggunya hampir satu jam. Tidak biasanya Hinata terlambat. Tapi aku tetap sabar menantinya. Walaupun semakin lama menunggu, aku malah semakin gugup. Sebuah cincin sudah kusiapkan di saku celanaku. Aku tidak sabar untuk memberikannya kepada Hinata.

Setelah satu setengah jam menunggu, penantianku menunjukkan hasil saat sosok yang kutunggu datang.

"Hinata-chan," panggilku

Hinata hanya berdiri saat aku persilahkan duduk.

"Kenapa diam saja, ayo duduk." Dengan ragu Hinata duduk.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan lama," ujarnya.

"Ah? Kenapa?"

"Aku kesini hanya ingin bilang kalau, aku..."

Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia tidak seperti Hinata yang kukenal. Aku yakin ia sedang ada masalah yang berat. Aku dengan sabar menanti lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin... Kita putus."

DEG!

Aku kaget bukan main.

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda Hinata-chan."

Kemudian tatapan kami bertemu dan sepertinya Hinata sedang tidak bercanda.

"A-aku serius. Aku merasa kita tidak cocok. Tolong jangan temui aku lagi," kata Hinata sambil beranjak pulang.

Saat itu juga aku langsung lemas. Aku paksakan untuk mengejar dan berteriak memanggil Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak mempedulikanku. Pengejaranku berakhir saat Hinata memasuki mobil BMW hitam yang sangat kukenal. Mobil Hyuuga Hiashi.

* * *

><p>"Hei, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Naruko saat aku sampai di rumah. "Pasti Hinata-chan setuju 'kan?"<p>

"..." Aku tidak menjawab dan langsung memasuki kamar. Naruko mengikutiku.

"Hei jawab dong."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menarik nafas.

"Aku dan Hinata-chan putus," kataku pilu.

"A-apa? Kenapa dia meminta putus? Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Aku menggeleng. "Gomen, aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang. Tolong keluar dari kamarku."

Aku mendorong Naruko ke luar kamar dengan halus. Kulihat raut kesedihan yang mulai muncul di wajah Nee-sanku.

"Naruto-kun..."

Setelah kejadian itu aku lebih sering mengurung diriku di kamar. Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk membangun sebuah hubungan. Dan sekarang harus putus? Rasanya hatiku hancur berantakan. Semangat hidupku seperti hilang begitu saja.

Berkali-kali Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Naruko mencoba mengajakku bicara, tapi aku menyuruh mereka untuk pergi. Begitu juga saat mereka membawakanku makanan. Nafsu makanku hilang.

Bahkan air mata yang dari dulu sering kusebut sebagai simbol kelemahan, kini mengalir keluar dari mata shapireku. Ini terlalu sakit. Aku tidak kuat. Akhirnya aku hanya diam di kamar selama tiga hari.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 18 September 2016<strong>

Pagi-pagi sekali HPku berdering. Sebenarnya aku malas mengangkatnya, tapi saat kulihat siapa yang menelponku, aku berubah pikiran. Dia sahabat baikku waktu SMA, sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Pasti dia mendengar kabar tentang putusnya aku dan Hinata. Mungkin ia khawatir padaku.

"Halo Kiba."

"Yo Naruto! Apa kabar?"

"Ancur."

"Ah, udah gue duga. Gue denger dari Naruko tentang masalah lo."

"Oh." Aku mendengus malas.

"By the way, gue punya info penting mengenai Hinata."

"Info apa?" Seketika saja aku jadi tertarik dengan obrolan Kiba.

"Gue sempet ketemu Hanabi kemarin, dan dia bilang kalau Hinata mutusin lo karena akan dijodohkan dengan anak bangsawan."

Aku terlonjak kaget. Ternyata Hinata memutuskanku bukan kerena merasa tidak cocok, tapi karena ayahnya menjodohkannya.

"Lo tau sendiri 'kan Hiashi itu gimana? Keras kepalanya ga ketulungan. Menurutku kau cari aja cewek lain. Masih banyak cewek yang mau sama lo. Gue cuma nyaranin aja. Terserah lo mau ngikutin atau ga."

"Ok. Thanks info dan sarannya bro."

"Sama-sama. Jangan sedih terus. Lo masih muda man. Nikmati aja hidup lo ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang, antara sedih dan kesal. Memangnya selama 7 tahun ini aku dianggap apa oleh ayah Hinata? Tukang ojek? Kalau Hiashi sudah turun tangan seperti ini mustahil aku untuk melawan. Aku tahu betul orang seperti apa ayah Hinata itu. Terus Hinata juga kenapa bohong padaku? Tidak bisakah ia sekali saja melawan kehendak ayahnya dan mengikuti apa kata hatinya?

Sepertinya Kiba benar. Aku tidak boleh sedih terus, aku harus melupakan masalah ini dan terus menjalani kehidupanku.

Saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang. Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku disini. Kuambil HPku dan menelpon Sai.

"Kau dimana sekarang? London? Pendaftaran ke Oxford masih dibuka 'kan? Tunggu aku disana. Aku berubah pikiran, aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Ya. Sampai ketemu."

Aku menutup telpon dan menyiapkan segala dokumen keperluan kuliah dan barang-barangku yang akan kubawa ke Inggris. Tanpa butuh waktu lama aku telah selesai dan bergegas turun.

Di ruang keluarga, aku melihat keluargaku sedang nonton TV yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku saat aku lewat. Wajar saja, sudah tiga hari aku mengurung diri di kamar.

"Aku akan kuliah di Oxford, aku ke Inggris sekarang."

Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Naruko kaget.

"Apa? Kenapa mendadak begini?" tanya Kaa-san.

Aku tidak menjawab dan secepat mungkin keluar dari rumah. Mereka semua mengejarku. Aku segera memanggil taxi dan memasukinya. Naruko berhasil mengejarku dan menarik jaketku.

"Kenapa terburu-buru begini?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan mendorong Naruko keluar.

"Kalau begini kau hanya lari dari masalah!" teriak Naruko sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca taxi. Aku menyuruh supir untuk mengacuhkan Naruko dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Naruto-kun! Tunggu!"

"Tunggu!"

"Tunggu!"

Teriakan Naruko semakin terdengar pelan seiring jarak kami yang semakin menjauh. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di jok mobil dan memejamkan mataku.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impian kita Nee-san."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ternyata setelah ditulis, ceritanya panjang juga. Dengan begini akan jadi mutichap :) Review review review...

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	2. Tugas Seorang Kakak

**Chapter 2**

– **Tugas Seorang Kakak – **

**London – Inggris, 3 Agustus 2018**

"_Kalau begini kau hanya lari dari masalah!"_

"_Naruto-kun!"_

"_Tunggu!"_

"_Tunggu!"_

"_Tunggu! Baka!"_

...

"...aka..."

"Baka!"

"Heh baka, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?"

Kurasakan sesuatu menghantam mukaku. Aku berusaha membuka kelopak mataku dengan malas. Sebuah guling tergeletak tak jauh dari kepalaku. Aku simpulkan benda itulah yang tadi mengenai mukaku. Aku menekan pelipisku, kepalaku masih pusing. Tidak, aku tidak cengeng, bukan pusing karena dihantam guling. Kepalaku memang sudah pusing dari kemarin.

Aku menghela nafas panjang mengingat mimpiku tadi. Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan kejadian yang sama. Kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku meninggalkan Jepang. Saat aku berpisah dengan Naruko dan mengubur jauh-jauh mimpi kami untuk menikah bersama. Putusnya aku dan Hinata membuatku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepada Naruko. Dadaku sesak setiap memikirkan itu.

Sejak saat itu, aku berusaha mengikuti saran Kiba untuk menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan lain di Inggris. Tapi hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan. Aku tidak pernah serius menghadapi mereka, ujung-ujungnya perempuan-perempuan yang kupacari meminta putus karena selalu kuacuhkan. Aku tahu aku kejam, tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa mencintai mereka seperti aku mencintai Hina-, tuh 'kan Hinata lagi. Ingin rasanya aku menghilangkan sosok-'nya' dari kepalaku. Tapi entah kenapa otakku seperti enggan melakukannya.

Selama dua tahun kehidupanku semakin kacau saja. Kalau Kiba ada disini sekarang, pasti dia akan memakiku karena kebodohanku yang tidak bisa menjalani kehidupanku seperti dulu dan melupakan masa laluku.

Kukucek mataku pelan dan menatap gadis pirang di depanku. Aku yakin dia yang tadi melempariku dengan guling. Kulihat dua orang lain di belakangnya, menatapku khawatir. Gadis pirang di depanku adalah Shion, dan dua orang di belakangnya adalah Sai dan Yakumo.

Sejak kami kuliah di Oxford, kami memang tinggal bersama. Kami sepakat untuk menyewa apartemen bersama. Selain agar murah, kami juga lebih gampang jika akan berdiskusi mengenai kuliah. Apartemen kami punya dapur, ruang tengah dan 4 kamar tidur, jadi meski kami menyewanya bersama, kami punya ruangan privasi masing-masing.

"Apa kau tidak akan kuliah?" tanya Shion. Dari penampilan Shion, Sai dan Yakumo, aku pastikan mereka sudah siap berangkat kuliah.

"... uhhh... biarkan aku tidur Shion…" Aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dan menarik selimutku.

"Dasar pemalas. Semalam kau minum-minum lagi ya? Cepat bangun!" Shion menarik selimutku dengan paksa.

Kalian jangan heran, aku memang suka meminum minuman beralkohol sekarang. Kata orang, minuman beralkohol ampuh untuk melupakan masalah kita. Meski aku tahu mereka salah, karena minuman beralkohol hanya bisa melupakan masalah untuk sementara, setelahnya aku akan ingat kembali masalahku, serta bonus tambahannya berupa rasa pusing yang amat sangat. Tapi aku hanya berusaha melupakan masalahku, itu saja. Inilah caraku melupakan masalahku, begitu aku mengingat kembali masalahku, aku akan kembali meminumnya.

Aku membalikkan badanku ke arah lain. "Aku tidak kuliah hari ini, kalian saja yang kuliah."

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto, sudah sebulan kau tidak masuk kuliah! Kalau begini terus kau tidak akan lulus!"

Oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Satu lagi, kuliahku juga kacau. IP-ku selama 4 semester ke belakang, selalu di bawah 2,5. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan teman-temanku yang selalu mendapat IP di atas 3,5. Aku juga sering bolos kuliah. Kalaupun kuliah, yang kulakukan di kelas hanya melamun atau tidur. Intinya kepergianku ke Inggris bukannya membuat keadaanku lebih baik, tapi malah lebih parah. Mungkin Naruko benar, kepergianku ke Inggris hanya merupakan pelarianku, aku hanya lari dari masalah.

"Aku tidak peduli, biarkan aku tidur."

"Ugh, Naruko sudah menyuruh kami mengawasimu dan sekarang kelakuanmu begini. Sudah cukup kami membelamu, Naruto. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain melaporkan keadaanmu kepadanya. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Terserah."

Shion terdengar mendengus kesal, tapi tidak menanggapiku lagi setelah itu. Mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar dari kamarku. Sesaat aku memikirkan kata-kata Shion tadi. Tapi rasa malasku mengalahkan segalanya, aku lebih memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurku.

* * *

><p>Untuk kedua kalinya tidurku terganggu hari itu. Kali ini yang membangunkanku adalah perutku yang keroncongan. Tapi aku bersyukur kali ini rasa pusing di kepalaku sudah berkurang. Kulihat jam di atas meja, sudah jam 7 malam. Ah, jadi aku menghabiskan hari ini dengan tidur, benar-benar tidak punya semangat hidup. Kalau begini aku sudah seperti nokturnal, malam begadang dan siang tidur.<p>

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan mencari makanan yang bisa mengganjal perutku. Saat aku akan membuka lemari es, aku melihat memo dari Shion yang menempel di pintu lemari es. Katanya makanan sisa makan malam ada di dalam lemari es, aku tinggal menghangatkannya. Ia, Sai dan Yakumo sedang keluar untuk mengunjungi pameran seni.

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata mereka masih mempedulikanku, walaupun terkadang aku sering merepotkan mereka.

Setelah selesai makan, bel pintu depan berbunyi. Awalnya kukira itu teman-temanku. Tapi kenapa mesti pake bel segala? Langsung saja masuk. Jadi aku simpulkan kalau itu bukan mereka. Dan ternyata benar, itu bukan mereka. Begitu kubuka pintu apartemen, kulihat orang yang sebenarnya sedang malas kutemui saat ini.

Naruko dan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam di belakang, sedangkan Naruko mendekatiku. Pandangan mata kami bertemu, shapire bertemu shapire. Kemudian Naruko memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki dan kembali ke mataku.

"Kau... kacau."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruko. Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam kata-katanya. Aku memperhatikan diriku sendiri. Ya, Naruko benar, aku memang kacau, berantakan, seperti orang gila. Rambutku panjang tak beraturan, mukaku kusam, mataku merah, dan tubuhku kurus.

Wajar saja Naruko khawatir padaku, terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah tahun lalu. Itupun ia yang mengunjungiku kemari. Saat itu aku masih bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku, aku masih bisa berpura-pura senang di depannya. Aku berusaha terlihat ceria. Aku yakinkan dia kalau aku akan baik-baik saja di Inggris.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Kesedihan sudah mempengaruhi kehidupanku. Seperti yang dibilang Naruko tadi. Sekarang aku… kacau. Aku tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Naruko dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah, Naruko dan Sasuke mengikutiku.

"Shion sudah bilang padaku tentang keadaanmu."

Oh, jadi tadi pagi Shion benar-benar melaporkanku kepada Naruko. Kupikir dia hanya menggertakku. Aku kesal dia melaporkanku pada Naruko, memangnya aku anak balita yang harus selalu dikontrol keadaannya? Tapi mau marah juga percuma, tadi pagi aku juga salah, malah bilang 'terserah'.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kau bukan Naruto-kun yang kukenal."

Aku kembali mengacuhkan Naruko. Aku hanya diam, tidak peduli pada kata-katanya. Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya, aku malas mendengar ocehan-ocehannya.

"Karin-Neesan memang benar. Kau memang baka. Pasti gara-gara Hinata-chan 'kan?"

Kalimat terakhir Naruko menarikku dari ketidakpedulianku. Aku menatap Naruko kali ini, ia tersenyum puas mengetahui dirinya berhasil mengenai titik lemahku.

"Kupikir kau kuliah di Inggris agar kau bisa menenangkan pikiranmu. Tapi lihat keadaanmu sekarang. Ternyata benar dugaanku waktu itu, kau hanya lari dari masalah. Seharusnya kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu di Jepang. Kau tahu Naruto-kun? Hinata-chan tidak mungkin membencimu, ia selalu mencintaimu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kenapa pembicaraan ini jadi membawa-bawa Hinata sih?

"Aku tahu," jawabku datar, sebisa mungkin tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikanku.

"Lalu kenapa kau lari? Padahal kau belum pernah sekalipun memberitahu Hiashi-san seberapa besar rasa cintaimu pada putrinya."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Kau pengecut."

Aku melotot mendengar kata-kata Naruko barusan, kata-katanya sukses membuatku naik darah. Baiklah ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya dia ke Inggris, yang jelas aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan menatap Naruko tajam.

"Aku bukan pengecut!" bentakku. Naruko terlihat tidak peduli. Kemudian aku berjalan cepat menuju lemari es. Naruko kembali mengikutiku.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruko lagi. Ugh, aku tidak suka sikapnya ini, dia terkesan menekanku.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Hinata-chan," jawabku jujur.

"Yang mengetahui apa yang terbaik untuk Hinata-chan itu ya Hinata-chan sendiri. Bukan kau! Harusnya kau sadar itu. Hinata-chan menderita sekarang. Ia tidak mencintai calon suami pilihan ayahnya. Apa kau mau diam saja disini? Membusuk disini?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku mengambil sebotol minuman keras di lemari es dan menenggaknya. Sontak bola mata shapire Naruko membulat melihatku meminum minuman beralkohol.

"A-apa? Kau... kau minum ini?"

Naruko merebut botol minuman itu dari tanganku.

"Kenapa kau jadi kacau begini hah? Sejak kapan kau minum minuman beralkohol?"

Lagi –lagi aku diam. Aku duduk di kursi meja makan, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

"Kau juga merokok? Buang itu!" Naruko menarik rokokku dengan paksa dan mematikannya kemudian membuangnya. Jujur saja aku semakin kesal sekarang. Apa maunya sebenarnya?

"Sekarang dengarkan aku Naruto! Kau-"

"CUKUP!"

Aku memukul meja kemudian mendorong Naruko ke dinding, kedua tanganku kusimpan di sisi kepalanya.

"Aku sudah muak padamu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu kau atur! Apa hakmu untuk mengaturku? Aku berhak memilih jalan hidupku. Aku bosan selalu kau atur! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan janji kita. Kalau kau memang ingin segera menikah, menikahlah sana. Jangan menungguku."

Mataku melotot dan nafasku terangah-engah. Entah setan apa yang masuk ke tubuhku sampai aku memakinya habis-habisan begitu.

"Na-ru-to… hiks..."

Aku kembali sadar saat kulihat mata shapire Naruko yang mengeluarkan air mata. Aku sadar aku sudah keterlaluan. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Dengan ragu kuarahkan tanganku ke pipinya, berusaha mengusap air matanya.

"Naruko, a-aku tidak bermaksud-"

Kata-kataku terhenti saat Naruko menepis tanganku dan menampar pipiku. Setelah itu ia berlari menuju ke luar apartemen. Saat aku berusaha mengejarnya keluar apartemen, Sasuke menahan bahuku kemudian memukul perutku.

"Ugh, jangan ikut campur urusan keluargaku Teme!"

Sasuke terdengar mendengus kesal. "Ck, aku tidak ikut campur urusanmu. Aku hanya memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang telah membuat tunanganku menangis. Dobe, apa kau lupa kalau dia perempuan? Apalagi dia kakakmu. Tak seharusnya kau sekasar itu. Kau benar-benar kekanakan Dobe."

Sasuke mendorongku hingga terjatuh menimpa rak sepatu.

Sesaat aku terdiam disana. Aku meringis memegang perutku. Sial kau Teme, kau benar-benar mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu. Kemudian aku menunduk menyadari masalahku yang sekarang jadi semakin runyam. Jujur saja, hubunganku dan Naruko sangat baik sebelumnya. Kami jarang sekali bertengkar, hanya perdebatan kecil saja yang biasanya terjadi di antara kami. Kami sangat akrab, mungkin karena kami kembar. Teman-temanku sering iri melihat betapa aku sangat akrab dengan Naruko. Terakhir kali aku membuat Naruko menangis adalah saat awal ia pindah ke Jepang, saat kami masih sekolah. Aku begitu menyesalinya waktu itu.

Keadaan mulai berubah saat aku kuliah di Inggris. Tapi kukira hubungan kami yang renggang 2 tahun terakhir ini tidak akan memburuk. Tapi sekarang? Aku kembali membuatnya menangis. Ini membuatku merasa begitu bersalah. Aku melanggar janjiku untuk selalu menjaganya dan tidak membuatnya menangis. Semoga saja Deidara tidak tahu masalah ini, kalau dia tahu aku bisa kembali dihajarnya seperti dulu.

"Kami pulang." Lamunanku terhenti saat pintu apartemen terbuka.

Aku masih terduduk di lantai saat itu, aku mendongak dan melihat Shion, Sai dan Yakumo sudah pulang. "Selamat datang," jawabku lesu.

"Kenapa berantakan begini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shion. Aku sadar rak sepatu yang tadi terjatuh belum kubereskan, sepatu-sepatu masih tergeletak disana-sini.

"Ah gomen, akan kubereskan." Aku berjalan memunguti sepatu yang berserakan. Ketiga temanku memandangku heran, terutama karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shion. Kemudian mereka saling bertukar pandangan.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" kali ini giliran Sai yang bertanya.

Aku bersandar di dinding sambil memeluk lututku. Tidak ada gunanya aku diam, sekarang teman-temanku malah semakin penasaran, jadi lebih baik aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Lagipula mereka bertiga sudah kuanggap sahabat terdekatku.

"Tadi Naruko kesini."

Ketiga temanku sedikit kaget, terutama Shion. "Sekarang dia dimana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang. Aku membentaknya."

"Hah? Kenapa kau membentaknya?" tanya Shion.

"Ia terlalu mencampuri urusanku dengan Hinata."

Sai kemudian ikut duduk di sampingku, pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Aku tidak terlalu memahami hubungan persaudaraan karena aku tidak punya saudara. Tapi kurasa kalau kau sampai membentak Naruko, itu terlalu berlebihan. Biar bagaimanapun dia perempuan. Perempuan itu sensitif, Naruto."

Shion dan Yakumo mengangguk setuju mendengar pernyataan Sai.

"Selain itu seorang kakak berhak ikut campur masalah adiknya. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu. Kau pikir untuk apa dia repot-repot mengurusimu? Aku yakin dia langsung berangkat ke Inggris begitu aku menelponnya dan menceritakan keadaanmu tadi pagi. Makanya dia bisa sampai di Inggris hari ini juga. Lalu apa sambutanmu? Kau malah membentaknya. Kalau aku jadi dia, lebih baik aku mengacuhkan adik sepertimu," ujar Shion panjang lebar.

Shion benar, pasti Naruko langsung berangkat ke Inggris begitu Shion menelponnya. Dia khawatir pada keadaanku. Ah, adik macam apa aku ini?

"Kau harus segera minta maaf Naruto," tambah Yakumo. "Naruko pasti sangat sedih. Aku tahu seberapa sayangnya dia padamu. Dulu saat kita masih di Konoha High, saat kita masih bermusuhan, aku begitu iri padamu dan Naruko. Kalian begitu akrab dan rukun. Bahkan saat kami berusaha menghancurkan tali persaudaraan kalian, kalian masih bisa mempertahankannya. Aku salut pada kalian. Tapi lihat keadaan kalian sekarang."

Bahkan Yakumo saja yang selama ini tidak banyak bicara, sekarang ikut menasihatiku.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir," kataku pelan. Kemudian aku pergi ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku mengingat kembali kata-kata ketiga temanku dan berusaha memikirkannya baik-baik.

* * *

><p><strong>London – Inggris, 4 Agustus 2018<strong>

"Naruto, mau ikut ke rumah orang tuaku di Sheffield? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana," ujar Shion saat kami sedang sarapan. Hari ini hari Sabtu dan kuliah memang libur.

"Ayo ikut saja Naruto. Siapa tahu kau bisa menenangkan pikiranmu disana," tambah Sai disela-sela kegiatannya mengolesi roti dengan selai cokelat.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi rumah Shion. Kami memang sering kesana. Bahkan aku sudah akrab dengan orang tua Shion.

"Ayolah, ibuku akan heran jika kau tidak ikut," kata Shion lagi.

Aku menatap ketiga temanku bergantian, mereka membalasku dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Baiklah."

"Yeaahhh! Setelah sarapan kita siap-siap, jam 9 kita berangkat."

Aku ikut tersenyum melihat teman-temanku yang begitu bersemangat. Semoga saja benar, aku bisa menenangkan diriku disana.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah Shion, kami disambut oleh orang tua Shion. Orang tuanya memang berbeda ras seperti orang tuaku. Ibunya dari Jepang dan ayahnya dari Inggris. Tapi pekerjaan ayahnya menuntut mereka untuk tinggal di Inggris.<p>

Aku senang berada di rumah ini. Rumah Shion bergaya Jepang, jadi suasananya mengingatkanku pada rumahku di Jepang. Makanan dan minuman yang disajikan oleh ibu Shion kebanyakan makanan dan minuman Jepang. Begitu juga dengan makan siang hari itu, semua yang disajikan membuatku merindukan rumah.

Setelah selesai makan, kami berbincang-bincang riangan. Tapi aku tidak terlalu lama bergabung bersama mereka, aku lebih memilih untuk bersantai di teras belakang rumah. Hujan turun dengan lebat siang itu. Beruntung sekali kami sudah sampai di rumah ini. Akan merepotkan jika kami masih di jalan di tengah hujan lebat begini.

Aku memandangi tetes-tetes air hujan yang jatuh di hadapanku. Rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal ini.

"Ini teh untukmu."

Deg!

Aku langsung ingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu…

Saat itu aku sedang duduk di halte sekolah, hujan turun dengan lebat. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Naruko sendirian di sekolah. Padahal waktu itu aku disuruh Kaa-san untuk mengantar-jemputnya dari dan ke sekolah.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruko muncul dari belakangku, rupanya ia belum pulang. Kemudian ia membelikanku teh hangat dan kami minum bersama di tengah lebatnya hujan. Aku ingat waktu itu kami belum terlalu akrab karena Naruko baru seminggu di Jepang. Tapi aku masih ingat betapa besar usaha Naruko untuk bisa akrab denganku, ia menanyakan hal apa saja yang aku sukai kepada Kaa-san. Termasuk teh hangat kesukaanku. Makanya aku menyukai teh hangat yang dibelikannya waktu itu karena aromanya sangat kusuka, aroma jeruk.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

"Naruto? Hei kenapa diam saja?"

Suara Shion menyadarkanku kembali. Aku sadar bukan Naruko yang saat ini memberiku segelas teh, tapi gadis pirang lain. Aku menerima teh yang diberikan Shion.

"A-arigatou."

"Hn." Kemudian Shion duduk di sampingku. "Kenapa melamun disini?"

"Aku ingat Naruko. Dulu dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan barusan."

Shion manggut-manggut dan sesekali menyeruput teh miliknya.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya keputusan?" tanya Sai yang tanpa kuketahui sudah berada di belakangku. Yakumo juga berada di sampingnya.

"Ikuti apa kata hatimu Naruto," ujar Yakumo.

Aku tersenyum tulus dan memandang mereka bergantian. Sekarang aku sudah tahu apa kata hatiku. Aku ingin minta maaf kepada Naruko secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruko untuk kedua kalinya.

"Arigatou, minna."

Ketiga temanku membalas senyumanku. Sai dan Yakumo akhirnya bergabung duduk bersamaku dan Shion. Aku senang mereka selalu menemaniku dalam keadaan apapun.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 7 Agustus 2018<strong>

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang sudah 2 tahun ini tidak kukunjungi. Rumah tempat kelahiranku. Rumah yang punya banyak kenangan bagiku.

Rumahku di Konoha, Jepang.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Jepang dan menemui Naruko, tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus di kampus dan baru bisa pulang hari ini.

Aku menekan bel di pintu. Lucu memang. Aku tahu ini rumahku, tapi tidak kesini selama 2 tahun membuatku merasa seperti orang lain dan merasa perlu menekan bel.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita berambut merah panjang membukakan pintu. Dialah Kaa-san.

"Naruto?" Ia terlihat ragu melihatku ada di hadapannya. Tapi kemudian ia langsung menghambur memelukku. "Ternyata benar ini kau Naruto, uh… Naru-chan-ku. Akhirnya kau mau pulang. Aku merindukanmu nak."

Aku terharu mendengar kata-kata Kaa-san, sekaligus tersenyum geli mendengar Kaa-san memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangnya. Aku jadi menyesal jarang pulang, ternyata Kaa-san benar-benar merindukanku. Aku membalas pelukan Kaa-san.

Tak lama kemudian Tou-san muncul dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Aku pulang Tou-san, Kaa-san."

Kaa-san semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kali ini Tou-san ikut memelukku.

Setelah melepas pelukan dan meluapkan rasa rindu kami, Kaa-san menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan aku melihat sekeliling ruangan mencari seseorang.

Aku mencari Nee-san-ku, Naruko.

"Dimana Naruko?" tanyaku kepada Kaa-san.

"Dia di kamarnya. Dia murung terus sejak pulang dari Inggris. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi cepatlah kau temui dia sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya."

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan pintu Naruko. Aku semakin merasa bersalah, gara-gara aku Naruko jadi murung begini. Aku harus segera minta maaf. Aku tidak peduli jika Naruko akan mengusirku atau apapun. Yang jelas aku ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah kami, aku ingin kami akrab seperti dulu.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sang penghuni kamar membukakan pintu. Naruko langsung tersentak mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Na-ru…" Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya, tanda kekagetan.

"Gomen, kemarin aku sudah keterlaluan." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sudah siap menerima apa saja reaksinya. Mungkin tamparan lagi atau bentakkan.

Tapi aku salah. Ternyata tidak keduanya.

Aku merasakan dua tangan Naruko melingkar ke badanku. Ia memelukku. Aku merasakan kalau ia sedang terisak dalam pelukanku. Tapi kali ini aku tahu kalau itu tangisan kebahagiaan. Perasaan perempuan memang sangat sensitif. Aku merasa begitu bodoh karena kemarin sudah membentaknya.

Aku membalas pelukannya, kusimpan kepalaku di pundaknya dan kuusap pelan kepalanya. Aku sadar kalau aku begitu menyayangi kakakku ini.

"Gomen," lirihku.

Kurasakan Naruko menggeleng. "Lupakan itu Naruto-kun," balas Naruko disela tangisannya.

Kami berpelukan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Naruko melepas pelukannya. Tetes-tetes air mata masih mengalir, menganak sungai di pipi putih Naruko. Dadaku terasa sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Sudah cukup aku membuatnya sedih, sekarang saatnya aku membuatnya bahagia. Aku menyeka air mata di pipinya.

Sudah kuputuskan, aku ingin mengejar mimpi kami. Aku ingin menepati janji kami 2 tahun lalu.

"Bantu aku untuk mewujudkan mimpi kita Nee-san," ujarku sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruko.

Kulihat perlahan-lahan bibir mungil Naruko melengkung, membentuk senyuman yang manis. Senyuman yang begitu kurindukan.

Naruko menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Tentu saja Otouto, itu memang tugasku sebagai kakakmu."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **TBC lagi deh. Chapter selanjutnya chapter terakhir. Review, review, review ;)

**Arigatou**

**-rifuki-**


	3. Double Wedding

**Chapter 3**

**- Double Wedding -**

**Konoha – Jepang, 13 Agustus 2019**

Naruko berlari kecil dengan riang, dua kuncir rambutnya melambai-lambai seiring gerakan lincahnya. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arahku, memamerkan senyum manisnya. Aku mendengus kesal, bukannya aku tidak mau membalas senyumannya. Hanya saja ada hal lain yang dilakukan Naruko yang membuatku sebal. Dia sedang menarik tanganku dengan paksa, membawaku untuk berlari bersamanya.

Sudah seminggu aku kembali ke Konoha. Hubunganku dengan Naruko sudah membaik, kami sudah kembali akrab seperti dulu. Aku tidak merencanakan untuk kembali ke Inggris dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak memikirkan kuliahku dulu sekarang. Itu tidak masalah, karena sebelum ke Jepang aku sudah mengajukan surat cuti selama satu semester. Percuma melanjutkan kuliah semester ini, aku sudah kebanyakan bolos.

Seperti yang kukatakan minggu lalu, aku ingin menyelesaikan dulu masalahku di Jepang. Sekarang masalah dengan Naruko sudah selesai, tinggal masalah dengan Hinata. Aku sudah meminta Naruko untuk membantuku menyelesaikan ini, entah apa yang sedang direncanakannya sekarang.

"Hei Naruko, berhentilah menarik tanganku. Dan ini di rumah, jangan berlari-lari begini," protesku. Tapi nampaknya yang diprotes tidak mempedulikan kata-kataku, Naruko terus saja menarik tanganku mulai dari kamar sampai ke ruang keluarga.

"Antar aku ke mall," rajuknya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, jadi dari tadi dia menarikku hanya untuk mengajakku ke mall. Aku menarik tanganku dan melipatnya di dada. "Malas ah, kenapa tidak mengajak si teme saja? Dia 'kan pacarmu."

Naruko mengerucutkan mulutnya sebal. "Ayolah, Naruto-kun, sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua," kata Naruko dengan muka memelas. Lucu sekali melihat kelakuan kakakku ini, pikirku. Sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan seorang wanita muda berusia 24 tahun. Atau dia hanya bersikap manja begini kepadaku ya?

"Pleaseee…" rayu Naruko, kedua telapak tangannya disatukan, memohon, ditambah puppy eyes-nya yang membuatku tak tega. Aku berpikir sejenak, kata-kata Naruko memang ada benarnya, kami sudah lama tidak jalan berdua. Kapan ya terakhir aku jalan-jalan bersama Naruko? Mungkin dua tahun lalu. Itupun sebelum ia dan Sasuke pacaran.

"Hmm, benar juga sih. Baiklah." Aku nyengir lebar ke arah Naruko. "Pakai jaketmu, kita pergi naik motorku, just like old times."

"Yeaahhh!"

* * *

><p>Konoha Town Square ramai sekali siang itu, ada yang belanja, pacaran, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Tapi kuperhatikan Naruko hanya melihat-lihat saja dari pertama kami sampai di mall, ia tidak belanja. Kelihatannya memang benar ia hanya ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku. Aku tidak banyak protes karena hanya dengan melihat wajah Naruko yang senang saja aku jadi ikut senang. Menjelang tengah hari ia mengajakku ke cafe dan memilih meja dekat jendela.<p>

"Jadi? Kita ke mall hanya untuk makan siang?" tanyaku, setengah bercanda.

Naruko menggeleng cepat, sepintas kulihat tawanya yang tertahan.

"Lalu?" tanyaku heran, kudekatkan mukaku ke arah Naruko, kepalaku kutahan dengan tangan kananku. Naruko malah panik dan mengalihkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Sebenarnya-"

Tiba-tiba HP milik Naruko berbunyi menandakan ada email yang masuk. Raut muka Naruko langsung berubah ceria begitu membacanya. Setelah itu ia memasukkan HP-nya ke tas dan beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku ke toilet dulu. Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana," perintahnya, ada nada mengancam dari kata-katanya barusan. Aku sih hanya menurut saja.

Menit demi menit berlalu, aku mulai bosan. Kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menghabiskan akhir pekan di mall terbesar di Konoha ini.

'Naruko lama sekali,' batinku.

* * *

><p>"Permisi, apa benar meja ini dipesan atas nama Naruko?"<p>

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara perempuan yang bertanya di dekat mejaku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara untuk mencari tahu siapa yang tadi bertanya. Tapi mataku langsung terbelalak melihat sosok di depanku.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata juga tampak kaget melihatku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya disini. Tapi kalau tadi dia menanyakan Naruko, mungkin Naruko memang mengajaknya.

Kami berdua mematung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Berada di hadapan Hinata malah membuatku salah tingkah. Aku tidak siap harus bertemu Hinata secepat ini. Saking salah tingkahnya aku malah membiarkan Hinata berdiri selama hampir lima menit di hadapanku.

"Ah, g-gomen Hinata-chan, silahkan duduk saja dulu, tadi katanya Naruko ke toilet dulu," ujarku gugup, jelas sekali kalau aku terlihat salah tingkah, membuatku malu saja.

"A-arigatou," ujar Hinata, kemudian duduk di depanku.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan antara kami. Hinata lebih banyak menunduk dan aku lebih memilih untuk memandang ke luar jendela. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan Naruko belum kembali juga. Aku mulai curiga kalau ini adalah rencana Naruko, ia ingin mempertemukanku dengan Hinata dan membiarkan kami berdua. Sial, seharusnya aku bisa menduga kalau dia akan melakukan ini. Sekarang aku terjebak dalam suasana yang tidak enak ini. Hanya keheningan yang ada di antara kami. Aku bingung harus membicarakan apa. Dan sepertinya Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama, dari tadi ia tidak berani memandang ke arahku.

Aku tidak suka keadaan ini, akhirnya aku beranikan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Umm.. apa kabar Hinata-chan?" tanyaku sambil berusaha tersenyum ramah, semoga saja senyumanku ini tidak terlihat aneh.

Awalnya Hinata kaget tapi langsung menjawab dengan gugup dan pipi merona. "B-baik. Naruto-kun bagaimana?"

'Aku kacau sekali Hinata-chan!' Itulah yang ingin aku katakan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah kebalikannya. "Aku juga baik."

Diam lagi.

Apa-apaan ini? Obrolan kami begitu kaku. Kami seperti baru saling mengenal saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku bingung harus bicara apa lagi.

"Kudengar kau melanjutkan kuliah di Inggris?" tanya Hinata. Aku bersyukur ia mau memulai pembicaraan kali ini.

"Iya. Kalau Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak. Setelah lulus S1 aku langsung kerja."

"Oh. Umm.. bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pesan makanan? Tidak enak juga kalau hanya duduk disini tanpa memesan apapun," kataku. Soalnya aku yakin Naruko tidak akan kembali kesini lagi. Aku pastikan itu. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Aku memanggil seorang waitress.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya waitress tersebut ramah.

"Aku pesan miso ramen dan jus jeruk."

"Baiklah. Kalau nona?" Waitress itu menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Aku pesan-"

"Dia pesan salad dengan extra wortel dan jus melon," jawabku tiba-tiba, refleks memotong kalimat Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung memandangku heran.

"Kau masih suka itu 'kan?" tanyaku sambil nyengir.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Cengiranku memudar. Sial, apa kata-kataku salah? Tadi aku refleks menjawab pertanyaan waitress karena menu itulah yang dulu suka dipesan Hinata kalau kami makan siang disini.

"Gomen, tidak mau pesan itu ya?" tanyaku ragu. "Kalau begitu pesan saja yang lain."

"Ah, bukan begitu. Tolong buatkan pesanan barusan," kata Hinata kepada waitress tersebut. Setelah waitress pergi, Hinata menatapku, pipinya kembali merona. "Aku hanya… tidak menyangka kalau kau masih mengingatnya."

Aku menghela nafas lega, rupanya aku tidak salah. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku sambil kembali nyegir. "Tentu saja. Dulu, setiap kita ke cafe ini selalu menu itu yang kau pesan. Awalnya aku heran kenapa kau pesan itu. Lalu kau bilang kalau salad itu sehat, apalagi wortel yang bagus untuk matamu."

Hinata ikut tersenyum bersamaku.

Dan obrolanpun mengalir di antara kami hingga makanan pesanan kami datang. Kami makan sambil membicarakan kehidupan kami, terutama setelah aku ke Inggris. Hinata juga menceritakan kehidupannya, meski aku tahu tidak semuanya ia ceritakan. Ia belum menyinggung tentang tunangannya dan rencana pernikahannya. Aku juga tidak mau memaksanya menceritakan itu, belum saatnya.

Tapi paling tidak sekarang rasa kaku di antara kami sedikit demi sedikit sudah menghilang.

* * *

><p>"Mau kuantar?" tanyaku kepada Hinata saat kami selesai makan siang. Aku sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan, aku juga sadar apa status Hinata sekarang. Aku tahu aku salah, Hinata sudah ada yang punya, dia sudah bertunangan. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku aku begitu berharap Hinata mau kuantar pulang. Aku sangat merindukan masa-masa kami, saat kami masih bersama.<p>

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum, padahal dalam hati aku bersorak kegirangan.

Akhirnya kuantar Hinata pulang. Kujalankan motor dengan kecepatan tidak lebih dari 60 km/jam. Aku hanya tidak ingin momen ini terlewati dengan cepat. Tapi 2 blok sebelum sampai di Hyuuga Mansion, Hinata sudah menyuruhku menghentikan motor.

"Mengantarnya sampai sini saja," ujar Hinata, ia terlihat khawatir. Aku mengerti dengan sikapnya, karena kalau sampai ayahnya melihatku mengantar Hinata, aku bisa mati. Bukan hanya itu, Hinata juga pasti akan mendapatkan masalah.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku," kataku, memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara kami. "Nanti aku akan memarahi Naruko karena meninggalkan kita dan menghilang begitu saja."

Hinata terkikik pelan. "Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Sebelum aku pulang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan kembali memperhatikan Hinata yang berjalan pulang. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum melihatnya, ada perasaan senang yang muncul di hatiku.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kencannya?" goda Naruko dengan seringai nakal. Ia bersandar di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Aku baru saja sampai di pintu masuk rumah dan melepas sepatu.<p>

"Sudah kuduga kau yang merencanakan ini, seharusnya kau beritahu aku dulu," ujarku, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruko.

"Hihi, ketahuan ya," Naruko terkikik sambil berjalan mendekatiku. "Tidak asik kalau kau diberitahu dulu. Aaahh, aku tahu dalam lubuk hatimu kau bersyukur bertemu Hinata," goda Naruko. Ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di pundakku.

Kata-kata Naruko tepat mengenai sasaran, membuatku malu. Jantungku terasa memompa dengan lebih cepat kali ini.

"Berisik!" bentakku, aku merasakan mukaku memanas, Naruko selalu tahu saja apa yang kurasakan. Aku berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarku, berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Tapi dengan cepat Naruko menggaet tanganku.

"Sudahlah lupakan itu," ujarnya. "Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi."

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, kami hanya ngobrol biasa kemudian aku mengantarnya pulang," jawabku jujur. Memang tidak ada hal lain yang terjadi 'kan?

"Ha? Dasar kau lambat." Naruko menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidurku, sedangkan aku membuka jendela kamar dan membiarkan angin sore memasuki kamarku, menghembus rambut pirangku yang sudah mulai panjang.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau masih menyayanginya," tambah Naruko.

Aku langsung tersentak mendengar kalimatnya. Pipiku kembali memanas. "Yang benar saja! Kami baru saja bertemu!"

"Tapi dulu 'kan kalian sangat dekat, bahkan pacaran," sahut Naruko cuek.

"Tetap saja aneh 'kan kalau langsung bilang begitu."

Naruko bangun dan duduk di tepi kasurku. "Hmm, aku beritahu ya, Naruto-kun." Raut wajah Naruko berubah serius. "Waktumu tidak lama lagi, sebentar lagi Hinata-chan akan menikah."

Aku menunduk menyadari kata-kata Naruko, ia memang benar, aku tidak punya waktu banyak.

"Segeralah ungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Hinata, setelah itu jelaskan juga kepada Hiashi-san."

Aku meresapi tiap kata yang diucapkan Naruko. Berapa kalipun kalimat itu kuulang dalam kepalaku, itu terasa begitu berat untuk dilakukan. "Aku tidak bisa Naruko, ini terlalu cepat menurutku."

"Cepat apanya? Sekarang lebih baik kau telpon Hinata-chan agar kalian cepat akrab seperti dulu. Ini, jawablah, sebentar lagi Hinata pasti mengangkatnya" kata Naruko sambil melempar HP-ku. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian aku menyadari ada tulisan 'Calling Hinata-chan' yang tertera di layar HP-ku.

Jadi saat kami bicara tadi, tanpa kusadari Naruko mengambil HP-ku di atas meja dan menghubungi nomor Hinata. Tangan kananku yang sedang memegang HP mulai bergetar. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Beberapa saat menunggu, Hinata tidak menerima telponku. Perasaanku campur aduk saat itu, antara lega karena aku tidak usah berbicara dengan Hinata dan sedih karena tidak bisa mendengar suara Hinata.

"Tidak diangkat," kataku, aku bermaksud menyimpan kembali HP-ku di meja tapi…

"Coba lagi!" bentak Naruko.

Aku diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apa perlu aku menelponnya lagi. Naruko memicingkan matanya melihat aku diam saja. Akhirnya aku beranikan untuk menelpon Hinata lagi.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak mengangkat teleponku.

"Masih tidak diangkat." Aku kembali merasa sedih, ternyata benar dalam lubuk hatiku aku mengharapkan untuk bisa ngobrol dengan Hinata, aku ingin mendengar suaranya. "Sudahlah, mungkin dia memang tidak mau menerima telpon dariku."

Naruko melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jangan asal menyimpulkan begitu. Sebenarnya kau ingin Hinata kembali padamu tidak sih?"

Begitu aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, HP-ku berdering.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruko semangat.

Kulihat layar HP-ku dan mataku langsung melotot. "Hi-Hinata-chan..." Aku kembali panik, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Cepat angkat!" perintah Naruko.

Aku menekan tombol berwarna hijau di HP-ku.

"Ha-halo," jawabku gugup.

"Halo Naruto-kun. Gomen, tadi aku sedang berada di ruang tengah. Ada Tou-san disana, jadi..." Terdengar suara Hinata dari seberang sana. Ada rasa senang di hatiku begitu aku mendengar suaranya.

"Umm, tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Sekarang sudah tidak di ruang tengah?"

"Sekarang aku di kamarku."

"Oh."

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah..." Aku kembali bingung lagi. Ada apa aku menelpon Hinata? Aku juga tidak tahu, 'kan tadi Naruko yang menyuruhku. Aku menatap Naruko dengan tatapan 'bagaimana sekarang?'. Naruko berusaha membantuku dengan memperagakan kedua tangannya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi sepertinya dia menyemangatiku untuk terus melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"A-aku... hanya ingin ngobrol saja denganmu," jawabku akhirnya. "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Naruko menghela nafas lega. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurku, mengacak rambutku dan membisikkan 'good luck'. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarku.

Percakapan antara aku dan Hinata akhirnya terus berlanjut. Kami sudah tidak kaku lagi, seringkali pecakapan kami diselingi candaan dan tawa kami berdua. Aku sungguh merindukan hal ini.

Sejak saat itu kami jadi sering berkomukasi lewat telepon. Sesekali kami juga bertemu. Aku tahu aku memang nekat karena mengganggu tunangan orang, bahkan mengajaknya pergi berdua. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, ada dorongan kuat dari hatiku untuk melakukannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 18 Agustus 2019<strong>

"Ja-jadi sejak dulu kau memang tahu kalau aku dijodohkan dengan laki-laki lain?" tanya Hinata kaget. Saat itu kami sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman.

"Ya, Kiba yang memberitahuku."

Kuputar-putar cone es krim di tanganku, aku tidak ingin memakannya. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makanku hilang setelah topik obrolan kami mengarah ke putusnya kami 2 tahun lalu, ini terasa seperti membuka luka lama.

"Gomen, waktu itu aku bohong," gumam Hinata pelan.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku tahu dulu kamu berbohong karena tidak mau menyakitiku."

Hinata tidak menanggapi perkataanku. Aku menelan ludahku, rasanya sudah saatnya aku menanyakan pernikahannya. Jujur saja aku takut, tapi rasa ingin tahu yang kumiliki jauh lebih besar.

"Hinata-chan."

"Ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, pernikahanmu kapan?" tanyaku. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulutku, pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin kutanyakan.

Hinata langsung menunduk mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku tidak berani mendesaknya, jadi aku bersabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Pernikahanku…" Jeda sebentar, Hinata terlihat mempersiapkan dirinya. "Tiga hari lagi," lanjut Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Cone es krim yang sedang kupegang langsung jatuh ke tanah.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima," kataku begitu sampai di rumah.<p>

"Okaeri," jawab Naruko. Kulihat ia sedang nonton TV. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang TV dan kurebahkan diriku di sofa, tepat di samping Naruko.

"Bertemu Hinata lagi?" tanya Naruko tanpa menoleh dari acara yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Begitulah," jawabku lesu.

Naruko menyadari nada suaraku yang berubah, ia kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Ada masalah?"

"Pernikahan Hinata 3 hari lagi," ujarku pelan.

Naruko tersentak, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. " Sudah kubilang, kau sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Hinata-chan dan jelaskan semuanya kepada Hiashi-san."

Aku tak merespon kata-katanya, sampai kemudian Naruko menggenggam tangan kananku. "Tolong jangan jadikan ini sebagai beban Naruto-kun, aku tidak peduli apa hasilnya nanti. Aku mohon lupakan dulu janji yang pernah kita buat. Lakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk janji kita. Aku sayang padamu, aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan perasaanmu agar kau tidak menyesal. Paling tidak, setelah kau menyampaikan isi hatimu, aku yakin hatimu akan lebih tenang."

Kata-kata Naruko barusan membuat hatiku tenang, aku tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. "Akan kucoba."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 19 Agustus 2019<strong>

Hari sudah berganti, aku memandang diriku di cermin. Lusa adalah hari pernikahan Hinata. Aku sudah memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Naruko kemarin, aku sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan isi hatiku hari ini juga kepada Hinata, juga membujuk Hiashi untuk memikirkan ulang rencana pernikahan Hinata. Memang terdengar mustahil mengingat seberapa keras kepalanya Hiashi, tapi aku harus tetap berusaha.

Tiba-tiba HP-ku berbunyi, kulihat Hinata menelponku.

"Halo Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun, bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"

"Sekarang juga?"

"Iya, cepatlah."

Ada yang aneh, tidak biasanya Hinata memaksa. Selain itu kudengar nada suara Hinata seperti sedang sedih. Pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku di halte jalan Hashirama."

"Tunggu aku, aku segera kesana."

Aku memacu motorku secepat mungkin. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Hinata, tapi sepertinya ia membutuhkanku sekarang juga. Beruntung pagi itu tidak macet dan aku bisa sampai dengan cepat. Aku menghentikan motorku di depan halte. Tanpa bicara apapun, Hinata langsung menaiki motorku.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kemana saja, terserah."

Aku menatap Hinata penuh tanya, tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang, Hinata tidak akan memberiku penjelasan lebih. Aku hanya angkat bahu dan mulai menjalankan motorku.

* * *

><p>Seharian itu aku dan Hinata hanya berkeliling-keliling kota Konoha. Tidak jelas tujuan yang kami tuju. Masalahnya Hinata juga tidak memberitahuku kemana sebenarnya tujuannya. Setelah satu jam berkeliling, aku mengurangi kecepatan dan bertanya kepada Hinata.<p>

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Hinata menyuruhku berhenti, lalu aku memarkirkan motorku di pinggir jalan. Saat itu kami berada di jalan raya di tepi pantai. Aku mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan ke dekat pagar pembatas pantai dan jalan. Pandangannya lurus ke garis pantai dan tidak bicara apapun setelah itu.

Aku semakin yakin kalau dia sedang ada masalah, entah apa itu.

"Hinata-chan," panggilku. Ia tidak menyahut. Aku mendekatinya dan memegang pundaknya.

Hinata menoleh, pandangan kami bertemu. Dan aku kaget saat kulihat ternyata Hinata sedang menangis.

"A-aku hanya ingin bersamamu hari ini. Lusa aku akan menikahi laki-laki pilihan Tou-san, tapi aku tidak mencintainya," lirih Hinata.

Aku bingung harus merespon bagaimana, aku masih memilih kalimat yang tepat. Kupikir diam dan mendengarkannya sudah cukup sekarang, dari pada aku mengatakan hal yang malah memperburuk kondisinya.

"Aku..." Hinata berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi air matanya malah terus mengalir dengan deras. Aku jadi tidak tega. Hinata menghapus kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian menatapku lagi.

"Yang ada di hatiku... hanya kamu, Naruto-kun. Aku menyayangimu."

Aku kaget bukan main. Aku merasakan dadaku sesak, tapi di saat yang bersamaan kurasakan rasa senang disana. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku semakin mendekati Hinata, kurengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukanku. Tanpa diduga, ia membalas pelukanku dan terisak dalam pelukanku.

"Aku juga menyayangimu," balasku, kalimat yang tidak pantas diucapkan kepada tunangan orang, yang dua hari lagi akan menikah. Calon istri seorang bangsawan.

Tapi aku tidak pedulikan itu.

Persetan dengan pertunangan! Persetan dengan perjodohan!

Kami saling menyayangi, apa ada yang salah dengan itu?

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa menit Hinata menangis meluapkan kesedihannya, tangisannya mereda.<p>

"Ikut aku," ajakku sambil menarik tangan Hinata, mengajaknya naik ke motor. "Aku ingin bicara dengan ayahmu."

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini," kupegang kedua sisi pipi Hinata, kemudian kukecup keningnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujarku menenangkan, meski akupun tak yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi paling tidak Hinata bisa tenang dan mengizinkanku menemui ayahnya.

Dalam perjalanan ke Hyuuga Mansion, berulang kali kuyakinkan diriku kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semua akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Belum sempat masuk ke bangunan utama Hyuuga Mansion, Hiashi yang saat itu berada di halaman depan sudah melihat kami dan menghentikan kami.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Hiashi dingin.

Saat itu aku langsung merinding, nyaliku menciut seketika hanya karena mendengar suaranya. Tapi aku berusaha menguatkan diriku. Ayolah, seorang Namikaze bukan pengecut, aku menelan ludahku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"Gomen Hiashi-san, aku lancang kemari. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya kusampaikan dua tahun lalu."

Sebelah alis Hiashi mengangkat tanda kebingungan. Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Baguslah, keberanianku sudah mulai berkumpul sekarang. Aku menatap tajam mata abu-abu itu dan melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Orangtuaku pernah bilang pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat sakral dan menjadi momen yang bahagia untuk kedua mempelai. Hari dimana keduanya mengikat janji suci untuk setia."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Langsung saja," ujar Hiashi dengan penuh penekanan.

Aku melanjutkan kalimatku lagi. "Apa anda yakin putri anda akan bahagia di hari pernikahannya nanti?"

Kening Hiashi langsung berkerut, otot lehernya terlihat menegang. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di tengkukku, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Gomen sekali lagi, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluarga anda. Tapi asal anda tahu, aku sangat mencintai putri anda, kami saling mencintai. Dan putri anda tidak mencintai laki-laki pilihan anda. Pernahkan anda mempedulikan perasaan putri anda sendiri?"

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk putriku!" bentak Hiashi, dia sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Aku mati-matian mempertahankan kedua kakiku untuk tetap di tempatnya. Hawa disini sudah benar-benar panas, penuh dengan aura membunuh. Meski begitu aku tetap berusaha melawan.

"Oh ya? Yang mengetahui apa yang terbaik bagi Hinata adalah dirinya sendiri. Hinata-chan, sekarang aku ingin kau jujur di depan ayahmu. Apa kau mencintai laki-laki pilihan ayahmu?" tanyaku. Aku dan Hiashi menoleh ke arah Hinata yang saat itu berada di sampingku.

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Hinata-chan?" tanyaku lagi, kemudian pandangan kami bertemu.

'Ayo, jujurlah Hinata, sekarang saatnya kau keluar dari masalah ini. Tidak semua kehendak ayahmu bisa kau turuti, ada kalanya kau bisa memilih yang terbaik bagimu. Cepat bantu aku,' batinku.

Hinata menatap ayahnya. Untuk sesaat keheningan melanda kami bertiga.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata dengan tegas.

Aku bersyukur ia mau jujur, kalau sedang tidak ada Hiashi, Hinata pasti sudah kepeluk saat itu juga.

Aku kembali memandang Hiashi, kali ini dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. "Anda dengar? Apa anda ingin membuat putri anda menderita seumur hidupnya? Sebagai ayah yang baik pasti anda akan tahu jawabannya, dan tahu apa yang harus anda lakukan."

Hiashi mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Gomen, telah membuang waktu anda. Permisi," pamitku dan langsung keluar dari Hyuuga Mansion.

Langkahku begitu ringan, sepertinya ada beban yang hilang dari kepalaku.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun!" panggil Naruko sesaat setelah aku keluar dari Hyuuga Mansion. Kulihat Naruko berlari ke arahku.<p>

"Naruko? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Tadi di perempatan aku melihatmu menuju kesini, ke rumah Hinata-chan. Jadi aku menyuruh Sasuke-kun untuk mengikutimu."

Aku melihat Sasuke berada di seberang jalan, bersandar di mobilnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau…" Naruko tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia malah menunjuk bangunan megah di belakangku.

Aku langsung nyengir lebar. "Ya, aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Naruko langsung tersenyum lembut. Ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke kemudian berkata agak keras agar Sasuke yang berada di seberang jalan bisa mendengarnya. "Sasuke-kun, kau pulang saja. Aku akan pulang bersama Naruto-kun." Yang dipanggil mengangguk, masuk ke mobil kemudian meninggalkan kami.

"Ayo, kita juga harus pulang," ajakku. Naruko mengangguk dan naik ke motor. Setelah itu aku menjalankan motor dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruko yang menyadari aku tidak banyak bicara setelah hampir setengah perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Ya." Aku memegang tangan Naruko yang saat itu berada di pinggangku. "Aku merasa lebih tenang karena sudah mengatakan isi hatiku."

Tanpa kulihatpun, aku tahu sekarang Naruko sedang tersenyum.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, aku bangga padamu Naruto-kun." Naruko menyimpan kepalanya di pundakku dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Hmm, aku tidak peduli lagi apa hasilnya. Kalau memang Hinata tetap menikah dengan orang lain, mungkin dia bukan jodohku."

"Aku senang kau jadi berpikiran dewasa begini."

"Hehe."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 21 Agustus 2019<strong>

BRAK!

Naruko membuka pintu kamarku dengan paksa.

Saat itu aku sedang membuat beberapa design anime di komputerku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Naruko.

"Ada keluarga Hyuuga datang kemari!" kata Naruko panik.

Pen drive yang saat itu kupegang langsung jatuh. Aku berbalik ke arah Naruko dengan tatapan horror. "A-apa? Bukannya hari ini hari pernikahan Hinata? Kenapa mereka malah kemari?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Naruko semakin panik.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi sambil mondar-mandir di kamar. "Apa mereka mau memberiku pelajaran karena kemarin sudah lancang?"

"Kelihatannya bukan itu. Ayo cepat kau turun dulu, kau disuruh menemui mereka."

Badanku semakin lemas mendengarnya.

Kuturuni satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai satu dengan perasaan takut. Entah kemana perginya keberanianku kemarin. Aku tidak menyangka Hiashi akan 'menyerangku' secara frontal dengan mendatangi rumahku. Kulihat di ruang tamu ada, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hiashi, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, dan Kō.

"Ah itu, Naruto sudah turun," kata Kaa-san setelah melihatku turun dari tangga.

Aku mematung, menyadari semua orang menatapku, terutama Hiashi.

Melihatku yang malah diam di tangga, Naruko mendorong tubuhku. "Ayo cepat turun," desaknya setengah berbisik.

"Kemarilah nak, Hiashi-san ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Tou-san.

Benar 'kan Hiashi akan membuat perhitungan denganku? Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadapku, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dengan gugup aku duduk di dekat Tou-san, tepat di seberang Hiashi. Aku tidak berani menatap Hiashi, apalagi dengan apa yang kuperbuat kemarin lusa.

"Apa benar kau menyayangi putriku," tanya Hiashi tiba-tiba

Aku tersentak. "Be-benar," jawabku kalap.

"Katakan dengan jelas."

"Benar!" jawabku, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih nyaring.

Setelah itu kulihat Hiashi menghela nafas pelan dan beralih menatap Tou-san. "Namikaze-san, kelihatannya anak-anak kita sudah saling mencintai. Langsung ke intinya saja, bagaimana kalau kita menikahkan mereka?"

"APA?" tanyaku kaget, keluargaku yang lain juga tak kalah kaget. Sedangkan keluarga Hyuuga nampak tersenyum, minus Hiashi yang ekspresinya tidak bisa kubaca.

"Kau akan kunikahkan dengan Hinata," jelasnya lagi.

Belum sampai dua detik Naruko yang saat itu berada di sampingku langsung memelukku.

"Yeayyy, akhirnya!"

Aku membalas pelukan Naruko. Dari bahunya, aku bisa melihat Hinata. Kulempar senyumku ke arahnya, seolah mengucapkan 'arigatou'. Aku tahu Hinata sangat takut kepada ayahnya, tapi kemarin lusa ia berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berani jujur pada dirinya sendiri, menentang kemauan ayahnya, demi kebaikannya tentu saja. Aku sangat memuji keberaniannya.

Dan yang tak kalah penting, aku juga berterima kasih pada orang yang sekarang sedang memelukku, Naruko. Tanpanya, aku tidak mungkin bisa bersatu lagi dengan Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha – Jepang, 18 September 2020<strong>

Setahun telah berlalu sejak kedatangan keluarga Hyuuga ke rumahku. Saat itu orang tuaku dan keluarga Hyuuga tidak bisa langsung menikahkanku dengan Hinata karena ada hal yang mengganggu.

Pertama, Hiashi harus menenangkan pihak 'mantan-calon' suami Hinata yang tersinggung karena keputusan Hiashi yang secara tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan. Hiashi juga harus menanggung malu karena undangan pernikahan sudah disebar namun ternyata pernikahan tidak jadi dilaksanakan. Belum lagi reaksi rekan-rekan kerjanya yang sangat menyayangkan keputusan Hiashi. Tapi Hiashi berhasil menenangkan semua pihak, ia bilang kalau semua ini ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Hinata.

Kedua, Tou-san menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan dulu kuliahku. Gara-gara IP-ku yang jelek dan cuti yang sempat kuajukan, aku terlambat lulus hingga satu tahun! Selama setahun penuh aku bekerja keras memperbaiki nilaiku yang jelek. Tragisnya lagi, ketiga sahabatku, Sai, Shion dan Yakumo sudah lulus. Mereka lulus tepat waktu tahun lalu. Tapi meski begitu mereka bertiga sering menyempatkan diri untuk membantuku belajar.

Hingga akhirnya aku lulus dan mendapatkan gelar Master of Fine Arts (MFA). Nilaiku memang tidak bisa dibilang bagus, tapi paling tidak aku sudah bisa lulus.

Setahun lalu, keluarga kami hanya menentukan tanggal yang cocok untuk pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Begitu berurusan dengan tanggal, kedua orang tuaku langsung menjawab dengan kompak. "Tanggal 18 September!" Tanggal 18 September sudah seperti tanggal 'hoki' untuk mereka. Beruntung keluarga Hyuuga tidak keberatan dengan tanggal itu.

Dan saat-saat yang ditunggu datang juga, hari ini 18 September 2020. Hari yang begitu aku dan Naruko tunggu selama setahun terakhir ini.

Kami akan menikah bersama. Ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke dan aku akan menikah dengan Hinata. Janji yang dulu pernah kami ucapkan akhirnya akan terwujud.

* * *

><p>Pesta diselenggarakan dengan sangat meriah. Itu permintaan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Mereka ingin pesta kami spesial karena ini pesta pernikahan pertama dan terakhir yang akan mereka adakan, mengingat kedua anak mereka menikah di saat yang bersamaan. Kalau begini caranya sama saja dengan menggabungkan kemeriahan dua pesta.<p>

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Naruko, setelah dipersilahkan masuk, akupun masuk. Kulihat perias Naruko sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, karena sekarang aku tertegun melihat penampilan Naruko.

"Kau cantik sekali Nee-san," pujiku.

Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. "Arigatou. Kau juga terlihat gagah dengan tuxedo itu."

Aku tersenyum kemudian berdiri di belakang kursinya, memandang pantulan kami di cermin.

"Nee-san."

"Ya?"

"Arigatou, untuk selama ini," ucapku tulus. "Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu. Aku tahu aku bukan adik yang baik dan-"

"Shhh… Jangan bilang begitu." Naruko berbalik dan memegang kedua tanganku. "Semua hal yang kulakukan memang merupakan tugas seorang kakak. Dan satu lagi, siapa bilang kau bukan adik yang baik. Bagiku kau adalah adik terbaik, aku bangga punya adik sepertimu."

Aku terharu mendengarnya, langsung saja kupeluk Nee-sanku itu. Aku juga senang punya kakak sepertinya.

"Naru-chan? Kenapa disini? Seharusnya kau di altar bersama Sasuke-kun!" omel Kaa-san yang saat itu muncul di pintu masuk kamar.

"Ah gomen Kaa-san, aku hanya ingin melihat Nee-san," ujarku, kukecup pelan kening Naruko. "Aku ke luar dulu, aku menunggu di altar bersama pangeranmu."

Dan kulihat pipi Naruko semakin memerah mendengar dua kata terakhir yang kuucapkan.

* * *

><p>"Kau gugup teme?" tanyaku pada sosok sahabatku yang kini sama-sama berdiri bersamaku di altar.<p>

"Tidak, kau yang gugup," jawab Sasuke datar. Aku heran dalam hari sepenting ini dia tetap saja tenang, aku jadi iri.

"Tentu saja, ini hari yang sangat penting bagiku," balasku masih sibuk menggosok telapak tanganku, berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa gugupku.

"Hn."

"'Hn' apa? Apa maksudmu dengan-" Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan langsung kaget, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat pipi pemuda stoic itu berubah warna, ada rona merah tipis di pipinya. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan langsung mengerti.

"Yaaahhh, dia malah bengong. Bagaimana? Kakakku cantik 'kan?" tanyaku sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu dobe," jawab Sasuke.

"Haha, tapi Hinata-chanku juga cantik, lihatlah." Kulihat Hinata berjalan tepat di samping Naruko didampingi Hiashi. Sedangkan Naruko, didampingi Tou-san.

"Hn, mereka berdua cantik."

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruko sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"<p>

"Bersedia."

"Namikaze Naruko, apa kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Bersedia."

Sang pendeta kemudian mendekatiku dan Hinata.

"Namikaze Naruto, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Bersedia."

"Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruko sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Bersedia."

Sang pendeta kemudian kembali berjalan ke tengah, berdiri di antara kedua pasang mempelai.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri."

Bersamaan dengan itu para tamu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

Aku mendekati Hinata yang kini sudah resmi jadi istriku. Kugenggam kedua tangannya dan kutatap lembut mata lavendernya. Kemudian Hinata menutup matanya, sudah mengerti dengan apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku menunduk dan mengecup bibir lembut Hinata. Ciuman kami terasa begitu dalam dan lama. Sudah cukup banyak cobaan yang kami hadapi, akhirnya kami bisa bersatu kembali dan sekarang sudah terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan. Kami melepas ciuman dan saling melempar senyum, saling berbagi kebahagiaan di hari yang sakral ini.

Kemudian aku beralih ke pasangan di sampingku. Kulihat mereka masih berciuman. Wow, ciuman mereka lama sekali. Setelah melepas ciuman, mereka tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku menyalami Sasuke yang kini sudah jadi suami Naruko. "Mulai sekarang, jaga kakakku dengan baik teme."

"Tentu saja, otouto," ujar Sasuke dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata otouto.

"Ugh, aku lupa sekarang kau jadi kakakku. Ah, pokoknya aku titip Nee-san padamu," balasku, sambil beradu tinju dengan sahabatku itu.

"Hn, kau bisa percaya padaku dobe."

Kemudian aku beralih ke sosok disampingnya, Naruko.

"Nee-san."

"Otouto," Naruko menghambur memelukku. "Akhirnya impian kita tercapai, aku senang sekali."

"Aku juga senang," ucapku tulus sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat kami melepas pelukan dan saling bertatapan, shapire bertemu shapire.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menepati janjimu," gumam Naruko.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, terima kasih sudah membantuku menepati janji kita."

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Belum tamat,ada bonus epilog nih. Tunggu aja ya lagi disusun. Review dulu aja deh ^^

**Arigatou**

**-rifuki-**


	4. Keluarga Yang Sempurna

**Chapter 4**

**- Keluarga Yang Sempurna -**

**Konoha – Jepang, 18 September 2027**

Aku memandang ke luar kaca jendela taxi, memandang takjub pemandangan di sekitarku. Pohon-pohon besar yang rindang berjajar di sepanjang jalan yang terlewati. Aku sedang berada di daerah pegunungan, yang merupakan daerah tertinggi di Konoha, pegunungan Hokage. Dari sini aku bisa melihat bangunan dan gedung di bawah sana, yang nampak kecil saking jauhnya. Kuakui, seberapa seringpun aku melewati jalan ini, aku tidak pernah bosan menikmati keindahannya. Kemudian kubuka kaca jendela, membiarkan udara sejuk berhembus masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku menyuruh sopir taxi untuk mematikan AC mobil karena kesejukan AC tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan kesejukan alami di daerah ini.

"Tou-san."

Kegiatanku menikmati pemandangan di luar terhenti saat sebuah tangan mungil menarik pelan baju yang kupakai. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sosok anak laki-laki di sampingku. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut pirang rancungnya dan menatap kedua mata lavender miliknya.

Menyadari aku sudah memperhatikannya, bocah tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa belum sampai juga?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara khas seorang anak kecil yang polos.

Aku kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kita mau ke villa Jiisan-mu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Memangnya kau lupa yang mana villanya?" tanyaku.

"Naruto-kun, kurasa dua tahun lalu Keita-kun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya," timpal seorang wanita muda berambut indigo yang saat itu juga duduk di sampingku.

Aku mengingat kembali kedatanganku kesini dua tahun lalu. Saat itu Keita masih berusia 3 tahun, mungkin memang dia terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya.

"Kau benar Hinata-chan," ujarku sambil melempar senyumku ke arah istriku. Aku meraih badan Keita, yang saat itu duduk di antara kami, dan mendudukannya di pangkuanku.

"Tenang saja Keita-kun, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Keita langsung tersenyum riang mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Kupandangi pintu masuk villa, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu saat aku dan Naruko berkunjung kesini langsung terbayang di kepalaku. Dulu aku sering sekali kesini bersama Naruko, dengan atau tanpa Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, pikirku.<p>

Sekarang tanggal 18 September. Saat ini aku kembali ke villa ini untuk menghadiri acara tahunan di keluarga Namikaze. Yaitu perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan Tou-san – Kaa-san, Sasuke – Naruko, dan aku – Hinata. Tanggal ini menjadi sangat penting terutama setelah pernikahanku dan Naruko, bahkan tanggal 18 menjadi sebuah hari yang mewajibkan semua anggota keluarga untuk hadir (selain hari Natal tentunya).

Aku menekan bel yang berada di sisi pintu.

"Sebentaarrr," teriak seseorang dari dalam. Dari suaranya aku yakin kalau itu Tou-san.

Pintu dibuka, dan benar saja tebakanku, tampaklah Tou-san berdiri disana. Rambut pirangnya sudah dihiasi uban di beberapa bagian, garis-garis penuaan sudah muncul di leher dan wajahnya. Tapi dari perawakan, ia masih terlihat gagah di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala lima.

"Naruto?"

Belum sempat aku melangkah maju untuk memeluk Tou-san, dua gadis kecil menubrukku, memeluk kedua kakiku.

"Naruto-jisan!" teriak mereka kegirangan.

Aku berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi mereka. "Halo Ako-chan, Riko-chan. Kalian sudah besar," sapaku sambil memeluk mereka berdua. Mereka adalah putri kembar Naruko dan Sasuke, setahun lebih tua dari Keita. Tidak berbeda dengan ibunya, mereka berdua anak yang periang dan gampang akrab.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan memegang pundak mereka berdua. "Coba lihat siapa di belakang."

Ako dan Riko melongo ke belakangku. Kedua mata onyx mereka terbelalak melihat sosok di belakangku.

"Keita-kuuuuunn," teriak mereka histeris begitu menyadari kehadiaran Keita. Keita yang menyadarinya langsung bersembunyi di balik badan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Keita-kun, ayo temui kakak sepupumu," bujuk Hinata sambil menuntun Keita ke depan, mendekati Ako dan Riko.

"Ako-chan, Riko-chan, kalian berdua ajaklah Keita-kun keliling villa," perintahku, Ako dan Riko mengangguk senang.

"Ayo pergi denganku," kata Riko sambil memegang tangan Keita.

"Tidak, denganku saja," timpal Ako, memegang tangan Keita yang lainnya.

"Ako-Nee!"

Keita yang pada dasarnya memang pemalu jadi gelagapan diperebutkan oleh kedua kakak sepupunya. Aku mendekati mereka dan menenangkan sebelum semuanya tambah kacau.

"Hei, sudah, sudah. Ji-san 'kan suruh kalian berdua yang menemani, jangan berebut."

Akhirnya kedua gadis pirang itu menurut dan menuntun kedua tangan Keita bersamaan. Aku tersenyum memandang mereka. Nah, kalau begitu 'kan lebih baik, pikirku. Setelah itu aku beralih ke arah Tou-san. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya sejenak.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Tou-san, memandang aku dan Hinata bergantian.

"Kami sekeluarga baik." Hinata ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Tou-san sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, aku hanya sedikit lelah. Dari tadi diperlakukan seperti kuda oleh dua anak nakal itu," gumam Tou-san sambil memegang pinggangnya. Aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'anak nakal' oleh Tou-san. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ako dan Riko?

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Kau harus ingat usiamu Tou-san."

"Aku tahu, aku sudah tua sekarang," kata Tou-san sambil mengistirahatkan badannya di sofa.

"Gomen tahun kemarin aku tidak bisa kesini, aku sibuk sekali," ujarku, merasa bersalah.

Tou-san mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Sekarang cepatlah temui Kaa-san dan Nee-san-mu, mereka sudah menantikan kedatanganmu."

Aku mengangguk dan segera menuju dapur, Hinata mengikutiku di belakang.

"Kaa-san," sapaku.

Kaa-san langsung senang melihatku dan sejenak melupakan kegiatannya untuk memelukku dan Hinata. "Aku senang akhirnya kalian datang. Kenapa siang begini baru datang?"

"Kemarin aku baru bisa memesan tiket pesawat jam 9 malam," jelasku. Apa lagi kalau bukan masalah pekerjaan, jadi Direktur Utama Namikaze Corp. memang berat, keluhku dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian sekarang sudah disini. Mana Keita-kun?" tanya Kaa-san, menyadari cucu laki-lakinya tidak ada.

"Ako-chan dan Riko-chan sedang mengajaknya untuk berkeliling villa," jawab Hinata. Kaa-san langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu mataku menangkap rempah-rempah yang berserakan di meja. Aku langsung tahu apa yang dari tadi dilakukan Kaa-san. Ia sedang menyiapkan bumbu untuk barbeque. Hal yang selalu dilakukan Kaa-san setiap tahunnya. Bumbu yang menjadikan barbeque di setiap perayaan kami terasa enak.

"Menyiapkan bumbu barbeque racikanmu ya Kaa-san?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Begitulah," jawab Kaa-san sambil nyengir. Aku tertawa kecil, bahkan di usianya yang sekarang Kaa-san masih bisa ceria seperti itu, aku hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hatiku.

"Bisa kubantu Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah kebetulan Hinata-chan, tolong cuci tomat, paprika, dan sayuran lainnya disana."

Hinata mengangguk dan bergabung di dapur untuk membantu Kaa-san.

"Dimana Nee-san?" tanyaku, menyadari kalau satu lagi sosok yang kurindukan belum kutemui.

"Dia di halaman belakang bersama Sasuke-kun. Mereka sedang menyiapkan meja makan dan panggangan barbeque."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku kesana dulu," pamitku, meninggalkan kedua mertua-menantu itu untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Yo teme," sapaku saat kulihat Sasuke di halaman belakang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arahku. "Hei dobe, apa 'teme' adalah panggilan yang pantas untuk memanggil kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

Kalau orang lain mungkin akan tersinggung jika ditanya seperti itu oleh Sasuke, apalagi dengan nada dinginnya. Tapi tidak denganku, aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Aku tahu kalau perkataan Sasuke tadi hanya bercanda.

"Jangan pikir karena kau menikahi kakakku aku akan berhenti memanggilmu 'teme'," jawabku cuek.

"Ck." Sasuke mendengus kesal tapi kemudian kami beradu tinju pelan, salam yang selalu kami lakukan setiap kali bertemu. "Akhirnya kau datang," lanjut Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kau juga mengharapkan kedatanganku?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat alisku, setengah bercanda.

Sasuke menyadari itu sebagai candaan dan tidak menganggapnya serius. "Bukan aku, tapi-"

"Sasuke-kun, apa panggangannya suda-"

Teriakan seseorang menghentikan perkataan Sasuke. Aku menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Naruko berdiri disana. Sejenak Naruko terdiam, kaget melihatku.

"Nee-san," sapaku.

Sedetik kemudian Naruko langsung menghambur memelukku.

"Naruto-kuunnn! Kenapa baru kesini sekarang?" tanyanya di tengah pelukan kami.

"Gomen, tahun lalu aku sibuk mengurus perusahaan di Inggris."

Tiba-tiba Naruko melepas pelukan kami dan menatapku kesal. "Tapi harusnya kau tetap luangkan waktu untuk pulang ke Jepang." Naruko menghentikan kalimatnya dan sedikit menunduk. "Aku rindu padamu baka," lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum menyadari kalau dia merindukannku, ternyata perasaan kami sama, aku juga merindukannya. Aku memegang kedua pundak Naruko, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapan kami bertemu. "Nee-san, mulai sekarang aku janji akan lebih sering ke Jepang sesibuk apapun aku di Inggris," ujarku sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan bohong ya," kata Naruko. Aku mengangguk.

"Oy, cukup 'bermesraannya'. Cepat bawa daging, bahan makanan, dan bumbunya di dapur, panggangan sudah siap," kata Sasuke.

"Okay!" jawabku dan Naruko bersamaan. Kami saling menatap sejenak karena kaget telah menjawab bersamaan, kemudian tertawa bersama menyadari betapa konyolnya kami. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kami. Aku sendiri tak menyangka kami masih bisa kompak di usia kami sekarang.

Kaa-san, Naruko dan Hinata bertugas menata meja makan dan menyiapkan makanan lainnya sedangkan aku, Tou-san dan Sasuke bertugas memanggang barbeque. Dengan pembagian tugas ini, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai makanan di meja makan siap dan barbeque di panggangan sudah matang, siap disantap kapan saja.

"Makanan sudah siap, kemana anak-anak?" tanya Naruko menyadari kedua putrinya tidak ada.

"Tadi kusuruh Ako-chan dan Riko-chan mengajak Keita-kun berkeliling villa," jawabku.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali juga? Biar aku cari mereka dulu," ujar Naruko, melepas apronnya dan bergegas mencari mereka bertiga.

"Aku juga akan mencari," ujarku, kuserahkan tugas di bagian pemanggangan kepada Tou-san dan Sasuke.

Aku dan Naruko membagi tugas pencarian karena area villa yang sangat luas. Aku mencari ke halaman depan dan ke dalam villa, Naruko ke sisi villa bagian selatan. Tapi ternyata pencarian kami tidak membuahkan hasil, kami menduga Ako, Riko dan Keita ada di sisi utara.

Benar saja dugaan kami, kami melihat mereka sedang bermain di sisi utara villa, bermain kejar-kejaran dengan riangnya tanpa tahu orang tua mereka khawatir.

"Ako! Riko!" teriak Naruko. "Kenapa malah bermain disini? Cepat ajak Keita-kun ke halaman belakang, barbeque-nya sudah siap."

Aku sempat kaget mendengar teriakan Naruko, dia mirip Kaa-san yang dulu sering memarahiku ketika aku kecil. Sekarang aku tahu satu lagi sifat Kaa-san yang diturunkan kepada Naruko, yaitu cerewet.

"Ah Kaa-saaaan, padahal kami sedang asik bermain." Ako terdengar kecewa dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang dengan malas.

"Kaa-san cerewet! Wheee!" Riko memeletkan lidahnya kemudian berlari menuju halaman belakang, Ako tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya dan ikut berlari diikuti Keita di belakangnya. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak ikut tertawa. Kita sependapat Riko-chan, batinku.

"Ugh, dasar anak-anak nakal," ujar Naruko kesal. Aku dan Naruko mulai berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

"Ckckck, persis seperti ibunya, ceria dan tidak mau diam," godaku.

"Hei jangan begitu." Naruko memukul pundakku pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kulihat Keita-kun juga sifatnya lebih mirip Hinata, jadi akuilah, gen perempuan lebih kuat."

"Hee? Siapa bilang? Tapi lihat rambut Keita yang pirang, itu genku dan-" Aku menoleh ke sampingku tapi Naruko tidak ada disana. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruko diam menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Nee-san?" tanyaku heran. "Ayo cepat kita bergabung bersama yang lain."

"Kau ingat teras itu?" tanya Naruko tiba-tiba.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Naruko. Teras kayu di bagian belakang villa. Aku ingat tempat itu, kenanganku bersama Naruko kembali terbayang di kepalaku.

Aku berjalan mendekati Naruko dan ikut memperhatikan teras kayu yang dimaksudnya. "Ya. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu-"

"Pertama kalinya kau menerimaku sebagai kakakmu," lanjut Naruko.

"Benar," balasku sambil tersenyum. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menerima Naruko sebagai kakakku setelah kehilangan Karin-Neesan.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Naruko kembali bicara. "Apa menurutmu aku sudah jadi kakak yang baik?"

Keningku berkerut, aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar pertanyaan ini. Apa Naruko tidak bosan menanyakannya. "Tentu saja. Kau sudah sering menanyakan itu dan kau sudah tau jawabannya 'kan?"

Naruko mengangguk.

"Aku hanya memastikan. Tapi… sekarang aku tanya… apa aku lebih baik dari Karin-Neesan?" tanyannya lagi.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya, tidak menyangka pertanyaannya akan menuju kesini.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan memandang langit yang cerah siang itu. "Itu bukan pilihan. Aku tidak bisa memilih, karena kalian berdua kakak yang baik bagiku."

Naruko tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"Tapi yang jelas karena Karin Nee-san sudah tidak ada dan kau satu-satunya kakakku, jadi sebagai adikmu aku akan selalu berusaha melindungimu sampai kapanpun," gumamku pelan. Terlalu malu untuk terang-terangan mengungkapkan kalimat itu.

Naruko memegang pundakku, aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Arigatou, Naruto."

"Sama-sama Nee-san," balasku sambil memamerkan cengiranku.

Setelah itu kami melanjutkan langkah kami. Dari kejauhan, Ako dan Riko sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dan melambai-lambai ke arah kami, menyuruh kami cepat bergabung.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Aku baru sadar kalau hari ini kau terus memanggilku Nee-san. Biasanya kau memanggilu Nee-san kalau sedang ada maunya," ujar Naruko sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajahku.

"Hmmft." Aku menahan tawaku. "Ayolah, itu 'kan dulu, kali ini aku memanggilmu karena memang kau kakakku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruko. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit, tidak yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Tentu saja, tapi kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memanggilmu Nee-san," ujarku, berpura-pura tersinggung.

Naruko langsung gelagapan melihat sikapku. "Bu-bukan begitu. Um… kalau boleh jujur, a-aku senang dipanggil Nee-san, teruslah memanggilku Nee-san," kata Naruko sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah, Nee-san," balasku dengan kembali memamerkan cengiranku, kurasa aku juga mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan ini.

"Bagaimana perusahaan kita di Inggris?" tanya Tou-san disela pesta barbeque kami.

Aku menelan daging yang saat itu sedang kukunyah. "Baik Tou-san. Desain rancangan motor yang kubuat sebulan lalu mendapat tanggapan yang bagus dari beberapa produsen motor ternama di Eropa. Aku dan Deidara akan berusaha membuat motor konsepnya secepatnya agar mereka semakin tertarik."

"Bagus, nanti kau tinggal pilih saja produsen yang menurutmu paling bagus. Kalau perlu saran atau masukan kau tanyakan saja padaku," ujar Tou-san. Aku lega mendengarnya, sejujurnya aku memang membutuhkan beberapa saran darinya.

"Arigatou Tou-san."

"Butik yang dikelola Naruko di Tokyo juga terus berkembang," ujar Kaa-san yang saat itu duduk di samping Tou-san. "Ini berkat kerja kerasnya, apalagi setelah menjadi sponsor tetap Uchiha Corp."

Naruko yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke tersipu malu setelah dipuji oleh Kaa-san.

"Syukurlah, aku ikut senang mendengarnya," ujarku tulus.

Kemudian kulihat Kaa-san memperhatikan Hinata yang saat itu duduk di sampingku. Semoga saja dia tidak curiga dengan hal 'itu', pikirku. "Kenapa makannya sedikit Hinata-chan?" tanya Kaa-san.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kaa-san, Tou-san jadi ikut memperhatikan Hinata. "Makanlah yang banyak, ayo tambah lagi," tambah Tou-san.

"Iya, bukankah adik juga harus makan?" celetuk Keita.

Aku langsung menepuk jidatku, padahal aku masih ingin merahasiakan hal 'itu'. Tapi Keita malah membocorkannya.

"Adik?" tanya Kaa-san heran.

ZIIIINGGG…

Keadaan langsung sunyi, tidak ada yang bicara seorangpun. Semua orang di meja makan memandang Keita, kemudian beralih ke Hinata. Hinata yang dipandang oleh semua orang jadi bingung harus bicara apa. Aku tidak tega melihat Hinata terpojok dan segera berdiri mengambil alih perhatian semua orang.

"Baiklah, tadinya aku ingin memberitahu kabar baik ini nanti malam, tapi sepertinya Keita sudah memberikan bocorannya."

Aku menggenggam tangan Hinata dan tatapan kami bertemu. Aku menatap Hinata, meminta izinnya untuk menyampaikan kabar baik ini. Hinata memberikan persetujuan dengan mengangguk. Kemudian aku kembali memandang semua orang di meja makan, memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Sebenarnya… Hinata sedang hamil satu bulan," ujarku.

"Waaahhhh, Naruto, Hinata-chan, selamat yaaa!" seru Naruko paling bersemangat kemudian memeluk Hinata. Yang lain juga ikut menyelamati kami dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Di tengah tawa bahagia kami, tiba-tiba Ako menarik lengan baju Sasuke dan bicara dengan lantangnya. "Tou-san, aku juga ingin adik baru!"

Sasuke langsung tersedak sedangkan Naruko lebih memilih untuk kembali duduk dan memasukan banyak salad ke dalam mulutnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Ako-chan, kau 'kan sudah punya adik, Riko-chan 'kan adikmu," ujar Sasuke menenangkan, padahal dalam hatinya aku yakin kalau dia sedang panik.

"Riko menyebalkan, aku ingin adik laki-laki!" kata Ako lagi. Sasuke semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku juga ingin adik laki-laki, jadi buat dua adik laki-laki ya Tou-san." Kali ini giliran Riko yang merengek. Sasuke langsung menatap Riko dengan tatapan kau-pikir-membuat-dua-adik-itu-gampang-seperti-beli-gorengan.

"Itu…" Sasuke sudah tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. "Minta saja pada Kaa-san," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun!" Kali ini giliran Naruko yang gelagapan. Kulihat ia kesal karena Sasuke melimpahkan rengekan kedua putrinya itu padanya.

"Kaa-saaaa!" teriak Ako dan Riko bersamaan, mereka menarik-narik kedua tangan Naruko.

Kami semua tertawa sekaligus kasihan melihat tingkah Sasuke-Naruko serta kedua putrinya. Kalau melihat pemandangan seperti ini aku yakin pasangan yang ingin mempunyai anak kembar akan membatalkan niat mereka.

"Wah, Kushina keluarga besar kita akan semakin ramai," canda Tou-san.

"Ya benar," balas Kaa-san kemudian kembali tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Hinata dan Keita juga ikut larut dalam keceriaan. Inilah keluarga yang aku impikan sejak dulu, penuh dengan canda dan kebahagiaan. Terima kasih Tuhan, karena sudah memberikan keluarga yang sempurna untukku.

**The End**

**A/N: **

**Cast**

Uzumaki Naruto ...** Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruko ...** Naruko**

Hyuuga Hinata ...** Hinata**

Uchiha Sasuke ...** Sasuke**

Uzumaki Kushina ...** Kaa-san**

Namikaze Minato ...** Tou-san**

Suminoe Keita ...** Keita**

Suminoe Ako ...** Ako**

Suminoe Riko ...** Riko**

Ada yang kenal Keita, Ako dan Riko? Mereka chara yang saya pinjem dari fandom KissXSis. Chapter ini dibuat pas lagi nungguin OVA KissXSis yang baru, jadi ide yang ada di otak adalah mereka bertiga. Entah kenapa saya pikir mereka bertiga cocok aja jadi anak Naruto dan Naruko. Dan kurang lebih inilah gambaran keluarga Naruto seandainya Minato-Kushina masih hidup di manga-nya (ditambah kehadiran Naruko). Keluarga yang bahagaia 'kan? Walaupun di manga-nya ga seperti ini, paling tidak saya udah bikin Naruto bahagia karena punya keluarga yang sempurna di fic ini ^^

Dan seperti biasa, review, review, review…

**17 September 2011 - 3 Desember 2011**

**Hontou ni Arigatou**

**-rifuki-**


End file.
